The Rise
by Stripes213
Summary: The story takes place a few days after a worldwide sickness has infected all of the adults, turning them into zombie-like creatures or killing them. The surviving children have formed a number of groups throughout England and America in order to better combat the threat posed by the adults and to increase their odds of survival. But they're coming. They want you. They are The Rise.
1. Prologue

"Hey Troy, pass the ball over here." Rhett said to Troy as the team began to step off the field after their victorious lacrosse game. Troy smiled and passed the ball to Rhett who caught it in midflight with his lacrosse stick. Behind Troy was Simon, Jonas, and Dante who were celebrating their victory. They had just won their game to get them into the championship tournament. The team was the first in a few years to their school to make it to the championship. Bunch of kids said that they were the best in Patterson High School history. It was true. The boys uniforms were white and blue with various grass stains and sweat built around their collars. Troy was proud of his friends. As the Captain it was his responsibility to be sure that each player was at their best. Rhett his best friend was smiling as he moved toward the bleachers. He held the winning ball in front of the bleachers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to pass the game winning ball to our pro Captain. Troy freaking Kallas!" Rhett yelled to the crowd. The home bleachers erupted in applaud and cheers. Rhett then passed Troy the ball and held it high for everyone to see. Rhett Walther was Troy's best friend. Rhett's long brown hair was nearly down to his eyes and his bony face was unmistakable. Troy knew Rhett since they were kids. Their friends were Jonas, Dante, and Simon. Jonas was the team's best scorer. He could easily wipe the ball into a goal like it was breathing to him. Jonas had long blonde hair like Rhett. He was lanky but still a great scorer. Troy heard he was a bit of ladies man by his mesmerizing blue eyes and looks. There was Dante, his was average height like Jonas with short brown hair. He was decently built and the fastest player on their team. Lastly was Simon who was the team's goalie. He had short black hair with a few freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was the more laid back and willing to make wise remarks on stuff.

Suddenly Troy saw in the corner of his eye a cheerleader leave the group and rush to him. It was Kylee, his girlfriend. She was a extremely beautiful blonde with a well shaped body. The most popular girl in the grade and she was Troy's. Kylee wore a blue and white cheerleader uniform with a pair of palm-palms. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Troy loved her kiss. He'd kiss a lot of girls before, but no could compare to how great Kylee was. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Great job, Captain." Kylee teased with a wink. Troy could see in the corner of his eye a few of Kylee's friends talking to other members of Troy's team and nearby kids. One of them was Kylee's hot best friend Paige who talked to Dante, Simon, Jonas, and a few other kids from school. Troy then turned his attention back to Kylee. "Thanks babe. Kaiser Heights just got beat so bad their asses are black and blue!" Troy shouted loud enough for his friends to hear, who immediately cheered with pride.

Troy then looked back down to Kylee and intertwined his fingers with her fingers with the other hand on her hip. "I think I did better knowing that you were cheering for me though." Troy said rubbing his fingers between Kylee's. It was something that he did occasionally to get to Kylee. She smiled and friendly punched his shoulder. "You better of. Why else would I be out here?" The feeling of liking Kylee was spiked in Troy. It felt great having the prettiest girl in the school as his girlfriend and being her boyfriend. Just as the two were about to come in for a kiss, Jonas walked in. "Ewww! Get a room will you?" He teased as Dante and Simon joined beside him. "Care to share a celebratory milkshake with the team Cap'n?" Dante said with a head gesture toward the town down the road. The field was just in the corner of the town's housing complexes. As much as Troy would enjoy a milkshake from the hot sun, he valued Kylee more. "Nah, you boys head out without me. I got other things planned tonight." Troy said squeezing Kylee's hand to show her attention. "Going to get comfortable after the game I see?" Simon said with a straight face with clear sarcasm. It was almost funny how Simon could make such clear sarcasm but maintain a perfectly straight face.

"You could say so." Troy said stepping away with Kylee. "Let's head to my place. My folks left for the afternoon with my little sister. It'll be all to ourselves." Troy smiled down at Kylee as they walked down the field past the benches. Troy grabbed his duffel bag and followed behind Kylee. This was the best moment of his life. It looked like nothing could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Troy quickly swung his baseball bat directly into the head of a father that had it's greasy slimy hands reached out for him. The father's head made a crack before collapsing to the ground. Brain and blood covered the wooden bat in Troy's hands. It took a moment for Troy to breathe and collect his bearings after killing the infected father. His red polo was getting wet around the neck and armpits from his sweat. He could see the disgusting yellow and green boils all across the dead father's arms and neck. But Troy couldn't wait any longer. He was in the middle of a fight in the center of the street leading down a residential block. It was just him, the adults, and his friends. There was at least eight more adults still moving in for him. Troy wasn't alone. To his right was Jonas who had a spear to a large old looking mother who was swiping her arms at him. Troy witness him thrust the spear's point directly into the mother's throat and yank it out as the mother tried to hold back the river flowing amounts of blood. Jonas took a few steps back to let the mother fall to his feet, drowning in blood.

To the left was a boy fighting against a wiry father with oval glasses. The boy held a fire axe and swung it into the father's chest. The mean looking boy managed to swing so hard that it sent the father on it's back with the axe still lodged in it's chest. The boy then stomped on the side of the father's head that made the neck twist until it snapped. Troy knew the boy, his name was Zane Fitzhenry. He was a punk and hardcore bully back in Patterson High School. _What was left of it_. Troy thought to himself. He couldn't wrap his mind around all of this. It was crazy how four days ago the whole world turned upside down when the adults started to change. Troy remembered busting down full speed with his Rhett trying to meet up with the rest of their friends. Some didn't make it. Like Rhett. Troy still had a hard time trying to admit that his best friend was dead. But it happened, he couldn't deny it. Troy was trying to run through the sideway when a woman took a bite out of Rhett's neck. Troy could barely move as he saw the blood gush from Rhett's neck down his shirt. Troy tried to go back for Rhett before another woman got to him. But then Rhett was being surrounded by more parents trying to get a bit of him.

Troy shook his head to get his mind off Rhett and focus on the fight. By now Dante was in front of him with a machete and slice a father's stomach open. He then brought the machete around and across the father's chest from the right shoulder down to it's left side. The father went limp and fell to the ground face first, dead. Troy charged forward toward a mother whose face was covered with boils and lumps that her mouth was barely visible. Troy swung his baseball bat at the mother's knee that sent the bone sticking out of the skin. The mother lowered down from the blow and growled at Troy with a hiss, trying to scare him with her yellow and brown teeth. Troy didn't waste any time. He then brought the bat crashing down on her head that cracked her skull in practically half. Blood squirted up and hit Troy in the face. It would have made Troy sick to his stomach but he was use to it now. Blood, Guts, and Organs. Nothing new now. Troy then turned to his left to see Simon with a cricket bat against a mother. Simon drove the end of his cricket bat into the mother's face causing it's nose to go inside her face and a few teeth to fall onto the street. The mother tripped on her own feet and landed on her back, facing Simon who stood over her. He then brought the cricket bat down straight into the mother's face, ending it's undead life.

The remaining four adults started to stand beside one another and stared at the five boys who were breathing hard with their weapons ready. Troy clenched his bat hard with it over his shoulder, prepared for an attack. The four remaining adults however turned to one another and then circled around walking away toward the subway staircase that they came from. "They're leaving, they know we've got them beat." Simon said lowering his cricket bat and sighing. Simon was wearing a white dress collared shirt with it's sleeves rolled up and blue trousers topped off with Converse sneakers. The boy Zane stepped forward with his axe and shouted at the adults. "Hey, freaks! Come back!" He shouted. Zane wore a denim shirt with it's sleeves cut off with khaki cargo shorts. His hair was short and black with a bit flipped up in the front. He had a tribal tattoo down his left forearm to his wrist. "It'd be pointless to go after them." Simon said quietly. Zane turned around and gave Simon a hard mean look. "They'll just grow balls again and try to kill us tomorrow. Screw you, I'm finishing this fight." Zane said threateningly to Simon. Dante then stepped up between the two, protecting his friend no doubt. "Hey, take it easy. It's the truth. We've been fighting all day." Dante said with his hand held out to keep Zane back. Dante wore a black long sleeved two pocket collared shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath. He also wore black hiking shoes and blue jeans. Jonas then stepped in with his spear held in his hand and on the ground. "Yeah dude, let's fight only when we have to." Jonas said with persuasion. Jonas wore a blue plaid shirt with a white belt wrapped around his pale blue jeans. Zane looked between the three boys and then grabbed Jonas' curved knife from it's case. Zane then turned to the four fleeing adults.

One father that was badly infected was moving slower than the rest due to a broken ankle. Zane then stepped out and pulled it's other ankle from underneath it. The father landed on it's face hard with a loud thud. Zane then pulled the knife up while kneeling down to the father. He grabbed the father by the hair and pulled it's head back. The father gave a groan and moan trying to get out from under Zane. But then Zane brought the knife across the father's throat. Blood started to flow out of the slit throat of the father forming a puddle. The boys around Troy watched in shock and confusion. Zane then brought the knife straight into the father's temple, ending the groaning. Zane freed his knife and walked back to the boys. "That one needed to be put out of his misery." Jonas slowly took back his knife and back into the case clipped on his pocket. Troy couldn't care less at all. In his own opinion, he was glad that he killed it. One less adult to worry about out of the thousands in the city. Troy didn't know much about Zane, but he eventually pieced together a few things. He knew that he was a thug and constantly getting in trouble at school for fights. Troy, however, was pleased to see that Zane was in their group. He was a merciless fighter. He'd need him. The next best was Dante followed by Jonas. That's why he asked Dante and Jonas to come along even though he knew that those two and Simon would volunteer to come with him. "Well, forget about it now. Let's keep heading to the convenience store. Only gonna fight if we have to. Jonas and Zane up front. Simon and Dante watch our backs. Start walking."

The boys were heading to a convenience store down a few blocks from their hideout to scavenge some food and supplies. They moved in a slight jog in the middle of the room. None bothered to keep quiet since the adults would have seen then before they heard them, plus the boys could simple run around them. Or kill them if they had to. The street was covered with scattered trash, blood, luggage bags, and abandoned cars. The cars were usually out of gas the moment the world was slightly informed about the disease that caused everyone older than sixteen to either die or become flesh crazed freaks. Some called them in Troy's group, "freaks." The name fit them decently. Troy hated the adults. Life was going perfectly for him, then all of this happened to him. Now he was living on the streets with his few remaining friends scavenging for food and fighting on a daily basis. He was at least starting to sleep normally again. The first night that he was on the run, he couldn't sleep. Troy cried in his sleep. He kept thinking of Rhett. Watching that teacher bite his neck open. Whenever Troy tried to think of Rhett, instantly he saw him being eaten. It took effort to remember all the better times before the outbreak.

It started so slowly but it happened all right in front of him. The news would talk about one or two bizarre incidents were adults were going mad and eating someone. Troy remembered hearing about a case where two parents ate their two children while the youngest called the police. In the end the two parents were so crazy that the police had to shoot them to avoid anymore harm. The two children were dead. Eaten. It was practically only three weeks ago? Troy couldn't remember. However things were strange about this disease that the news kept talking about; boils, bleeding sores, itchy eyes, and more painful symptoms. But it was only happening to adults. Everyone under the age of sixteen wasn't affected. Like some sort of immunity. Few parents would die from the disease after a short period of time. Those were the lucky ones. The rest slowly turned into freaks. The flesh hungry mutants that were once our teachers, roadside workers, politicians, plumbers, and doctors were trying to eat us. They were dumb and slow depending on various things. If they were recently infected, hardly deteriorated, and young those were the hardest to fight. They could move fast, have more common sense, and fight back harder. The older, more deteriorated, and unfed they were; the easier to kill.

He thought of how everything went from bad to worse in between nights. Gas stations were being attacked by scared families. In Troy's apartment, his neighbors were all trying to leave and head to the countryside. However Troy's Mom wouldn't his Dad take them away. She figured it would be a better idea to keep them there. That's how Mom always was, Troy thought to himself again. Always making the decisions thinking she knew best. He wished his Dad would have took charge for once though. It would have been better to of left the towns and all the people around them. He thought of some neighborhood kid named Alito who left with his parents suddenly in one night. Gone. They disappeared in a flash. Time was harder to trace now of these days. There wasn't anymore cell phones, TVs, computers or any of that. It was back to the stone age where man had to strive to survive. _More like boy had to strive to survive._ Troy thought to himself as he walked with his baseball bat over his shoulder. Troy was doing well though. His group maintained a good supply of food, water from a well under their hideout, and decent other kids.

Troy looked back to Simon and Dante who were in the back. They were talking quietly trying to ease the mood. Troy liked his crew. The Scouts. Zane however was the extra muscle to ensure they'd be okay in a fight. Simon was still being himself. The wise guy who was decent in a fight. Simon was the kind of guy who practically always had a clear head and usually knew what should be done. Tough decisions was sometimes brought to Simon to make a conclusion. Even though he wasn't the greatest of fighter, he was a good thinker. Plus he was usually volunteering to help out with anything he could. Simon had a black and red backpack that was going to be used to carry their supplies that they scavenged. Jonas ahead of them with Zane also had a backpack. His was a weird green and yellow color. Both of their packs were for little kids in elementary school but they would do just fine in their cause. Their style at fighting was working in partners, like a tag team. Jonas would strike from a distance with his spear, then Zane or Dante would go in for the kill with their blades. Troy and Simon however could keep their flanks under control with their clubs and with knives to finish the job that the clubs couldn't do.

Troy looked to Jonas who was using his spear like a walking stick. It was from an ornamental steel fence that happened to of been loose from a car being rammed into it. Jonas treasured it extremely well. He sharped and cleaned the ornamental sharp tip every night it seemed. Troy couldn't deny that he was a bit jealous. It was very lethal and an effective weapon. The small curved knife in Jonas' pocket was a karambit. It looked like a raptor's claw from the _Jurassic Park_ movies. It could easily pierce through bone if aimed at the right angle. Plus Jonas would sometimes hold it in one hand and the spear in the either. Wasn't the best of fighting styles but it would do if there was too many adults or freaks attacking at once. One time Troy remembered Jonas thrusting his spear into a mother and then bringing his knife right into her head before she could even get a hand on him. Jonas was cool guy to Troy. He talked like a skater dude and looked like one too. But he was real laid back guy who wasn't lazy even though he seemed that way. Back before the world died, Troy heard that Jonas was a bit of a ladies man.

Then there was Dante who was still watching his surroundings with his hand across his chest on his machete's handle. The machete was called a spear-point. It was an absolute perfect blade for fighting freaks. It had a sharp tip, 18 inch blade and 23 inches total, weighing only one pound and a half. Dante said it was called a "jungle saber." Troy wished he would have found that machete before Dante though. They had found it when they were scavenging a small diner that was being used as a hideout by other kids. But Troy's group didn't show up soon enough. The kids were already all dead or trying fending off the superior number adults. In a matter of a few minutes Troy's group managed to take out the remaining freaks and save the five remaining kids; Jeff, Makayla, Hannibal, Gordon, and Annabel. The boy Gordon would later of been killed during a scavenging run with a few other kids. As payment for Dante saving the one girl Annabel's life, she let Dante keep her friend Vick's machete. Apparently the boy Vick never even got to use it, Troy heard the leader Jeff say. The boy Vick was waiting for the perfect moment and used his club until then. Now it was Dante's. Dante respected Annabel's offer and kept it at his side almost every moment of the day. Dante was very skilled with it as well. Dante once charged into three adults and took them out in a matter of seconds. Zane still had him beat since he got a kick out of killing freaks. Dante was a great guy. Back in school he was even on the track team and was a hell of a runner. He knew what was best for everyone and somehow always had this instinct on how to react with surviving and everything. The perfect survivalist.

The only thing that helped Troy get through the problems these days was Kylee. She had been with him practically every minute except when he left with the boys to scout for supplies. He didn't like the idea of leaving Kylee. But he had to. If he didn't go with the boys, he'd seem like a coward. He couldn't do that. He was their leader. Kylee looked up to him and so did a few other kids. Troy thought about the rest of the group back in the café several blocks away. Jeff, Eddie, Tyler, Colleen, Sacha, Otto, Paige, Jade, James, Makayla, Robert, Eli, Katherine, Annabel, Hannibal, Quincy, Lance, Felicity, Nancy, Peyton, and most importantly Kylee. Troy had placed Kylee in charge but left Jeff in charge of security. Troy then took a moment to wonder how the rest of the group was doing. The girls should be cooking their dinner while the guys work on fortifications. Troy thought how they must be doing.


	3. Chapter 2

Kylee stepped around the café counter to see Robert, James, and Annabel nailing planks of wood quietly as possible to not attract the strangers. James wore an old army woodland colored jacket and normal plain jeans. His hair was a buzzcut since he was so into the military. But his face was covered with little spots from zits and acne. Robert had a comb over hair cut that made his black hair truly stick out with his black long sleeve and gray sweater vest. Annabel wore a pretty red and gray plaid shirt with a black tank top under it and pale blue jeans. She had well maintained red hair and freckles across her nose. It was a downtown café with a small framed metal fence outside with a few circle café tables. The inside had a chessboard colored floor and a brown wood counter that was sleekly designed. Across the walls were various photos and paintings that was made by local artists. Kylee heard the owners were a nice couple who did it straight for the public. They took good care of it. Luckily there was a bedroom apartments upstairs that was perfect for the kids to sleep in when the day was done. Plus an attic where the spare café supplies and accessories were kept. Now there was café tables hammered to the windows that kept the strangers out.

In the corner of the room were the guards; Jeff, Tyler, Eddie, Hannibal, and the teaser Katherine who was only sitting there to flirt. Jeff was the leader of the guards who were going to defend the fort should any strangers attack. But for now, no strangers had been spotted. The guards and Katherine were sitting in the corner at a table playing black jacks with a deck of cards. Katherine was trying to act like she didn't know how to play so Tyler would have to help her. Kylee couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. She could easily see the deceiving look on her face as she played off that she was some foolish blonde with a pretty face and blue eyes. Kylee could see that she purposely had unbuttoned her shirt a button lower to show off her tank top in it. Tyler was eating it up. He had a peach fuzz facial hair above his lip and a fro like brown hair. His dirty yellow shirt was stained from all the work he went through to survive this far. Hannibal and Eddie sat back, waiting for Tyler to quit fooling around "helping" Katherine and get on with the game.

Eddie was a short baseball player back in school. He had a spiky style dirty blonde hair cut where his sides were combed down and his top was spiked up in thick pieces. He was a slight nice build but wasn't the biggest of guys. The best was of describing him was lanky with his white and blue baseball t-shirt with his number 7 in the left corner. Hannibal was beside him and was wearing his black beanie over his medium brown hair that was thick and shiny looking. He wore plain jeans and a black zip up hoodie. Hannibal was a funny guy who often times just kept quiet and spoke out when he thought of something worth talking about. He was on the football team with Tyler and lacrosse team with Troy, Simon, Dante and the rest of them. Hannibal's shiny green eyes were so still and stern that they had a strong gaze once they landed on something. Hannibal was a built looking guy who was just as tall as Tyler, average. Jeff was a buff football linebacker who had a thick jaw and a brown thick Mohawk. He had a blue sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms. The t-shirt was his football team shirt that had his last name written across the back, "McCAFFY." Jeff sat with his arms crossed and leaning his chair back against the wall with his jaw locked. Kylee felt bad. It seemed obvious that Jeff wasn't feeling too good. It was only three days ago that his whole group was killed except for MaKayla, Annabel, and Hannibal. Kylee couldn't remember how many kids apparently died in their attack from what Troy said. They all went to the same school of Patterson High. But it was so big that most of them never met before.

Makayla was helping stir a stew with Nancy while her friend Felicity chopped up some carrots and cooked chicken. The broth was in a kettle pot and under a small fire that was kept low to prevent smoke. Kylee could feel her stomach roaring at the smell of the cooking broth. It looked so good that her mouth was watering. Makayla wore a maroon colored hoodie and pale jeans which went well with her chestnut colored hair. Nancy had a black and pink stripped tank top that worked with her long midnight black hair. Felicity however wasn't as nice looking as her best friend Nancy. Felicity had a gray hoodie and navy blue sweatpants. Kylee only looked at the girls for a bit more until her stomach started to truly growl. She had to look away before the hunger got to her. Kylee then looked to Peyton who sat in the corner reading "Art of War."

Kylee never heard Peyton talk. He was a tall boy who wore a green V-neck shirt with black cargo shorts who just usually kept to himself. Kylee once heard from the annoying boy Eli that Peyton lost his twin brother and never spoke ever since. Eli was sitting on the counter with the gothic clothed boy named Lance. Eli was a skinny boy with braces on both row of teeth wearing a plain white t-shirt and basketball shorts. He never did anything but talk in his annoying high pitch voice. He never did anything either. Lance was a pessimist who wore a black strap covered jacket and thick high lace black boots. His eyes had eye liner and he always spoke with a depressing tone. Like someone who had given up hope. The two were playing tick-tack-toe with Lance's carpenter's razor. The razor seemed to be colored all in with a black sharpie and spelled with "RELIEF" written on the side. Kylee never approached Lance to ever ask about it. Kylee then moved around the counter and tried to keep herself from hearing Eli talk.

"Ah bitch I've got you now! Boxed in, and I will now scratch a cute little circle in the corner which means I win again son! Ha-Ha!" Eli shouted, laughing as he clapped his hands and making a scene. Lance's face made no reaction and simply stared at him. Finally Lance shrugged.

"So. Who cares. It's just a game." Lance said quietly while scratching another set of # for another round. Eli gasped with over exaggeration.

"Just a game! But this is the most delicate game you could imagine!" Eli said with clear act of lying. He then looked down to Peyton and waved his arm to get his attention.

"Hey, mute? Won't you agree that we should treasure these games?" Peyton simply looked up from his book and stared at Eli who had a half smile and a cocked eyebrow, waiting for a reply. But Peyton then simply looked back to his book and didn't even show any change in his mood. Eli sighed and threw his legs around the counter to face the guards.

"Hey, Ed-man. Won't you agree with me that I might be the TTT King?" Eli yelled with a fake smile showing off his ugly braces. Eddie who had his head rest off his hand rolled his eyes at Eli. But then Tyler turned from Katherine to Eli.

"No. You're terrible. Now shut up." Tyler yelled. Katherine giggled and placed her hands on his arm with a smile. Boy she was really getting to him. Kylee thought to herself watching this. Eli flipped off Tyler and smiled.

"Screw you man, I ain't afraid of you." Eli said. Jeff then rose from his seat that scrapped the floor and put all eyes on him.

"I guarantee you're scared of me. So shut it." Jeff said threatening Eli. He quickly got the message and switched his legs around and continue his game with Lance, uttering something to himself. Kylee didn't bother to step in. Jeff did well and she didn't need to get involved.

Kylee went upstairs behind the counter to Paige, Sacha, Celena, Jade, Otto, and Quincy. Sacha and Jade were at the bathtub cleaning other kids clothes. Sacha's black skin really stuck out by her white V-neck shirt and shorts. Her black afro like hair hung down to her shoulders. Jade wore short shorts and a cute pink t-shirt that was small that helped her red underwear lacing seen along the short shorts belt line. Jade's blonde hair also had strips of pink dyed in that was suppose to be only high lights but mixed in too much. Kylee watched them clean a few other kids clothes while Celena put clothes on a line across the room that acted as simple way of drying the clothes. She wore a black skirt, pale blue shirt that helped her short black hair stick out. Paige was by a bed and folding clothes neatly into a pile of boys on the left, girls on the right. Paige wore tight black yoga pants with a pink low cut shirt and a black tank top under it. Paige was Kylee's best friend. They grew up as neighbors since their parents happened to move in beside one another while their Mom's were pregnant. They shared everything together. They even use to play Barbie dolls in the backyard together all the time. Paige smiled at Kylee when she noticed her looking. They both smiled and continued about their business.

Otto sat on the bed as well, crafting a club by screwing metal slabs on a wooden club to add a bit of an edge. The boy Otto was a short boy that usually never spoke unless spoken to. He had a dark blue polo and khaki cargo shorts. Quincy was by the window with a pair of binoculars against his thick lensed glasses, watching down the road by leaning against the open window frame. He had long wavy black hair and wore a pure white hoodie and shorts with white Converse sneakers. Quincy was so focused down the road that he didn't even notice Kylee come in. That was good to her. A dedicated lookout. Leaning against the wall was Quincy's crowbar that he used mostly to work with, but sometimes to bash open stranger skulls.

"Will dinner be ready soon Kylee?" Otto asked in a soft voice as he screwed a bolt into the wooden club to hold down the edgy metal plate. Kylee couldn't deny that Otto was cute. His short blonde hair reminded her of Troy's stiff dirty blonde hair. He was the youngest of the kids but only by a year.

"Shortly, yes." Kylee said with a smile. In the corner of her she could see Jade sigh with relief and throw a shirt to the side.

"Thank God, I'm starving and tired of cleaning clothes." Jade complained and stretched her back. Sacha then splashed a handful of water at Jade's face. Jade gave a high pitch scream.

"If you wanted to sit around and do nothing, you'll have to be more Katherine and try to get with one of the boys." Sacha said squeezing water out of a white sock. Jade dried her face off with a towel.

"Pass, I'm not that desperate." Jade said. All the girls immediately busted out laughing, including Otto. Quincy even looked away from the road and towards the girls to break a smile before going back to scanning the road. Kylee however couldn't help but laugh hard. Truth be told, she hated Katherine. Kylee remembered hearing about a year ago that Katherine and Troy were playing spin the bottle and the two totally made out. The thought just made Kylee shiver and hate Katherine. How dare she get the chance to kiss Troy. It didn't matter now, he was hers and vice versa.

Kylee remembered how all her friends talked about how they would be the best couple of their grade. They were both the most popular boy and girl in their grade but they never tried talking to one another. But then they both happened to bump into one another at a party and they started talking. Kylee remembered it like it was yesterday. She was there with Paige and the two were talking in the corner of the party's living room while Troy was with Dante and Simon in the kitchen. Paige explained to Kylee by telling her over the loud party music that Troy had just broken up with his girlfriend Elizabeth. Paige explained how it would be a good idea for her to talk to Troy. And that's what they did. Paige led Kylee up to the three boys and broke the ice first by asking Simon and Dante to join her at a game of beer pong. The two boys accepted leaving Kylee alone with Troy. Troy was courteous to introduce himself to Kylee and the two eventually sat down at a couch to talk when Troy's ex Elizabeth walked in. Troy then explained how much he was pissed off at her. Kylee recalled how clever she was when she offered to make out with him to get her jealous.

It was perhaps the most electrifying kiss she ever had. Kylee wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and closed her eyes but cracked the barely enough to see Elizabeth's reaction. Kylee could feel Troy's arms on her sides, rubbing up and down slowly. Marie freaked out. She was walking in to get a drink from the kitchen but immediately stopped once she saw them making out. The face she made was priceless. Her jaw practically dropped to the floor and her cheeks got all red. Kylee didn't see the big deal, from what Troy said, she over dramatic to everything and was the reason they broke up. Elizabeth then ran out of the room, but for some reason. Kylee and Troy didn't stop. They just kept kissing for practically an hour it felt like until Jonas came in looking for Simon and Dante. He seemed like he had a bit too much to drink. Total buzz kill but it didn't matter. Troy and Kylee practically started out at that point anyway.

"I've got something!" Quincy shouted out loud as he stood straighter. Everyone in the room then quickly looked over to him without saying a word. Paige immediately rose from the bed and rushed over to him.

"What is it?" She said trying to remain calm. Quincy however kept his eyes down the binoculars.

"Two freaks, wait. No three-. Nah four. Maybe five. Yeah, five total freaks heading down this road. They're pretty much sticks and stones." Quincy said handing the binoculars to Paige who looked down the lenses. Kylee then started to make her way across the room to the windows.

"Yeah, those are some weak freaks alright. They look like they might just fall over and die on their own." Paige said passing the binoculars to Kylee. Kylee put the lenses up to her eyes and looked down the street. The magnification then revealed five strangers limping and stumbling down the street. Paige and Quincy were right, these guys were barely standing. It was three mothers and two fathers. One fat mother was walking in her bare feet and a night gown that showed how gray her skin had turned. Her veins had become black along her thighs and the jelly of her arms. One of the fathers was a construction worker whose helmet was still strapped onto his head and had a large dent in the side. His mouth was covered with dried blood since the rest of his face couldn't be seen by the helmet covering it. Another woman seemed like a older janitor since she wore a full zip up clothes that had blood covered all over. Her face was covered with boils that had puss seeping into her left eye. The last father was extremely boney with a t-shirt that seemed to be ripped apart to show his skin pulled to his skin. The last mother was in no better condition. She had only a bra and spandex on. Her boney joints bulged out of her skin.

"Quick, Otto get downstairs and tell Jeff. See what he wants to do." Kylee commanded as she pointed to Otto. His eyes went wide open as he held the modified club in his hands. He took a moment to register what she said but then he nodded and rushed for the stairs. He was moving so fast he nearly stumbled into the door. Kylee then looked to Jade, Sacha, and Celena who looked dumbfounded.

"What should we do?" Celena asked with a clear tone of fear. Kylee understood. It had been awhile since strangers had come across their fort. But they would be no big deal for the fighters downstairs.

"Don't worry. These strangers shouldn't be too hard to handle. Let's get downstairs and see what Jeff may want to do." The three girls then looked between one another and then began to head down the stairs. Kylee then turned to Paige and Quincy. Quincy was already looking down his binoculars again while Paige looked to her.

"You two stay here and keep an eye on the rest of the street. If anything comes up, Paige either come down or give a holler." Kylee commanded as she began to move towards the stairs. Kylee then rushed downstairs to find the kids at their battle stations. Jeff, Eddie, Tyler, Hannibal, and Robert were against the barricaded windows looking for the strangers with their weapons in hand. Jeff had his sledgehammer trusty in his hand, Eddie held a large sickle, Hannibal was hunkered low with his wooden spear with a sharp metal tip at the end, Tyler had a sharp pick axe in hand, and Robert with a shovel. James, Annabel, Lance, and Peyton had sprung into action to put café tables in the middle of the room in a circle to form a barrier for the kids to be in the middle to keep the strangers around it. James had a large kitchen knife in hand that Felicity was using to chop carrots. Makayla, Nancy, and Felicity lifted the kettle pot to bring it behind the counter and on the shelf. Eli, Katherine, Jade, Otto, Celena, and Sacha kept behind the counter, watching and waiting. For a few minutes, no body said anything. Just waited. The fighters kept trying to look through the planks of wood to find the strangers. Eli then spoke out.

"Do you guys see the freaks yet?" Eli shouted out but kept his voice low as a poor attempt to whisper. Immediately almost every kid shushed him to be quiet. Tyler then turned around to look at Eli.

"Not yet, stupid! Keep it down or you'll give us away." Tyler whispered furiously at Eli who switched the weight off is feet. Hannibal then raised a hand to like block out everyone.

"Wait. I see something, I see them." Hannibal said quietly, putting his hand back on his spear. Eli then grabbed a iron pipe and slowly hunkered over moving up to the fighters.

"What do they look like? Are they really that scarier?" Eli asked again putting his hand on Eddie's back to look over him to see through a plank. Jeff then turned and looked at Eli.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll bust it open." Jeff said turning back to the window to see down the street. Eli backed away and put his hand on his hip.

"Fine." Eli said annoyed. Finally in the corner of the window planks. Kylee could see movement. It was slow and she could hear the shuffling of dragging feet. Then the dull groaning and moaning could be heard. Then the smell. The stench was terrible and stung Kylee's nose. It smelled of dead rotting road kill on the side of the road about to explode. Kylee leaned forward to see the fat mother moving slowly. Kylee could feel Eli lean in beside her to look, as well as Sacha who must have stepped forward from behind the counter.

"Damn, these freaks are really skinnier than the bunches we've seen last time." Eli actually whispered to himself.

"Speak for yourself brace face. Those suckers are still capable of tearing you apart." Sacha said pointing at the tall construction worker. Eli then took a step back and looked at Sacha.

"Excuse me? I could take out of those things." Eli protested with a pissed off frown. Sacha waved him away.

"Ease off white boy. You're arms are about as muscular as that father out there." She said turning back to the window to face the strangers. Eli then grunted and then put his lead pipe over his shoulder.

"Alright, we'll see about that." Eli then suddenly yanked the thick block of wood that was on hinges that kept the door locked and rushed out the door. Everyone immediately rose in surprise.

"Son of a bitch! Get back here!" Jeff yelled rushing to the open door yelling to Eli who was casually walking out towards the skinny father. Jeff then looked back at the other kids.

"Everyone stay here. You boys with me." Jeff said pointing at the fighters as they rushed out the door after Eli. Kylee then turned around and looked at Otto who still held his modified club in his hands. Kylee quickly moved to him.

"Otto, may I borrow that?" Kylee tried to ask as nicely as possibly even though she was in a rush. Otto gladly handed over the club with a shrug of his shoulders. Kylee took it and immediately rushed out the café's door to see the fighters taking defensive position as three adults approached them while Eli was in the middle of the street standing against the wimpy father. Kylee stood beside the other fighters and watched.

"Let's see what you've got boney!" Eli shouted before swinging his pipe at the father's extended arms that were out for Eli. The pipe cracked directly against the father's arm that made it break immediately and point a separate direction. The father gave a loud groan of pain and looked at Eli with a face like, 'heyyyy, why'd you do that?' Eli then brought his club directly down on the father's head that sent it to the ground with a loud thud. Eli gave a cheer.

"Yeah! Whose your daddy bitch!" Eli yelled before noticing that the father was still alive and waving it's separate arm out for his leg. Eli was surprised it was still alive and then brought his pipe right back down on it's head again. It's skull indented again but it was still moaning. No longer moving, but still moaning. Eli then brought the pipe crashing back down on the father's skull, shattering it. Blood flew into Eli's face and clothes while it's skull broke down into pieces across the street with it's destroyed brain lying on the ground.

"Look at that! That's effing awesome!" Eli yelled with glee. However, what Eli didn't see was the fat mother approaching him from behind. Jeff immediately sprang into action and rushed ahead.

"Eli! Turn around you idiot!" Jeff yelled out loud as he rushed past the three other adults. Eli then turned around to the fat mother practically on top of him. Eli gave a loud scream of fear and put the pipe up between him and the mother. The mother grabbed the pipe and tried to wrestle around it to get a bite of Eli. Jeff however rushed in fast with his sledgehammer low to swing without hitting Eli. Jeff then swung the sledgehammer directly into the mother's side that made a loud crack from the sound of it's ribs shattering. The mother then let go of Eli's pipe and leaned over to hold it's side. As it did that, Jeff brought his sledgehammer directly into the back of the mother's head that dropped it down dead.

Meanwhile as this happened, the other fighters sprung into the fight. Tyler rushed in for the half naked mother and swung his pick axe down into the mother's shoulder that went straight down into it's heart, killing it cold. Meanwhile Eddie and Robert went in for the mother janitor. Robert swung his shovel directly across it's face that sent it plummeting to the ground. Eddie then immediately pounced on the mother by driving his sickle into her eye socket that went deep into her head to the brain. Leaving the construction worker to Hannibal and Kylee. Hannibal turned to Kylee.

"I'll soften him up and then you go for the kill." Hannibal demanded. He didn't wait to hear Kylee's reply because he immediately moved in and shoved his spear point directly into the construction worker's gut. The father gave a groan of pain and yelped as Hannibal twisted it. Kylee then witnessed Hannibal yank out his spear and drive it back into the father's chest. Before the father could even finish grunting from the fresh wound, Hannibal pulled out the spear and used the opposite end to take out the father's leg from under him. The construction worker was then left to fall to the ground with a loud smack. Hannibal then rushed in and stabbed it in the chest with his spear again to hold it down.

"I've got it, finish him!" He shouted. Kylee could feel sweat gathering at her palms. She never killed a stranger before and now she was about to. Kylee moved over to the construction worker to see that he didn't have a nose and had a well groomed beard. Kylee couldn't think about how this was once a person, she immediately brought her club down directly into the father's face that broke the skull under it. The father stopped moving. Hannibal then freed his spear from his chest and looked at Kylee with a smile.

"Good kill. That your first?" Hannibal asked in a soft voice. Kylee let out a big exhale. It was. And she felt great. Getting back at the strangers for hurting those who she cherished the most was a great feeling. But then she sensed there was something more in the air. She couldn't help but smile back at Hannibal.

"Get off the street!" Paige's voice shouted out. Kylee turned and looked up at the window to see that Paige was sticking her head out the window and pointing down the street at something. Kylee turned with the rest of the fighters to see a horde of at least fifty to sixty strangers stumbling down the street toward them. Kylee was too speechless to move. She couldn't help but grab Hannibal's arm.

"Oh shit! Everyone inside quick!"


	4. Chapter 3

Simon moved quietly behind Dante as their crew moved behind two cars in front of the convenience store. The car that Zane, Dante, and Simon were behind was a gold yellow colored taxi while Jonas and Troy hid beside a red Ford Contour. Simon stayed close to Dante. He was Simon's best friend. No one else understood Simon like him. Half the time, Simon did the things he did with Dante. Simon actually wasn't really into parties but he did it anyway since it meant hanging out with Dante. Without Dante, Simon wouldn't have much to do. The only downside when hanging out with Dante meant he had to deal with Troy.

Simon didn't like Troy. He was a total jock. He was just too perfect. Life seemed too easy to him, like everything was just something simple to deal with. He had everything. Good grades, friends, girls. Simon couldn't deny he was jealous. It seemed like everyone could be envious of Troy. Simon was apart of the school's top honors. He worked hard, studied for every test, participating in after school lessons, and did everything he could to keep his grades up. Then there was Troy in his honor class. Making perfect test scores without even trying, doing his homework even before class was up, and the teachers loved him. Then he had all the kids in our grade as his friend. It appeared that everyone liked him except Simon. But he kept that hidden. Dante hung out with him sometimes and that meant Simon would drag himself into it too. Lastly was the girls. Troy went through girls like clothes. There would be times that he would practically get back in the same clothes the same week, hypothetically.

He could recall one time when Troy was dating some girl named Elizabeth. Simon watched him talk and flirt with other girls while the two were together. Then when Elizabeth found out, she broke up him Troy. But Troy denied that he was talking with other girls and that she was believing her friends rather than him. That next night Simon was with Dante and Jonas when they saw Troy making out with Kylee directly in front of Elizabeth. This was all just one time that Troy did this. Other times he talked to girls at the same time. Simon sometimes couldn't believe it. Some girls even knew that he probably would cheat on them, but they dated him anyway. Simon bottom line didn't like Troy much. He even wondered how Troy became the leader. It was like they all wouldn't resist the idea of it.

Simon looked to his best friend Dante who was peaking over the hood of the taxi. Dante in Simon's eyes seemed like a good leader. He listened to everyone's opinions and knew how they felt about most things. Dante was always trying to help around the hideout. Plus Dante just had this look. He once explained it to Simon that he could feel when something was going to go wrong. Like it was a Sixth Sense or a simple way of describing it as a "Spider Sense." Plus Dante had the face of a leader to Simon. His black hair was short but with the top slightly longer than the rest called "The Adam." Dante used to gel it and get a few girls to talk to him. It was better than Simon's Kevin Smith "Superman Haircut." Luckily Simon didn't need glasses or else he might look like Clark Kent. Then there was Jonas beside Troy. Jonas had this long dirty blonde hair that went a bit over his ears. Luckily they were all cleaned thanks to the water well below the café back at their base. Now they were a few blocks down the café and across from the convenience store.

Zane peaked through the driver side window at the convenience store and looked back at Simon.

"Looks about like half a dozen." Zane said holding his ax with both hands. Simon peeked over the taxi's hood and looked at the convenience store to see at least five freaks standing and stumbling about in front of the glass door. They were recently infected by the looks of how diseased their skin was. Fat yellow boils were rippled all over their bodies. The freaks skin were turning a nasty gray and green. Simon couldn't help but take a deep breath so his stomach stayed down.

"Shouldn't be a problem for us now should it?" Jonas said patting the leather grip on his trusty spear. Dante turned to him and smiled.

"Could be more inside though Jonas." Dante suggest slowly sliding out his machete from his case that dangled from his belt. Troy shrugged and then stood up.

"Then let's do this." Troy said as he slowly rounded around the red Ford car and slowly walked toward the convenience store. Simon grunted under his breath. Typical jock. Wanting to solve their problems head on without thinking. No one bothered to say anything except follow behind him. Simon stayed close behind Dante as they started to jog up to the unaware freaks. Troy then started to speed up his jog gradually until it was built up into a charge. Simon remembered Ancient History class when they read how warriors would sprint into a line of enemies for bloodshed. Before the scouts reached the freaks, all of them let loose a war cry.

Simon could see Troy scream out a yell before swinging his baseball bat into a man's head. The freak didn't even have time to react. Simon tried to not look directly but he could see out of the corner of his eye the bat hit directly in the freak's head. A loud crack rang out like a baseball getting sent to the outfield. Simon noticed the father's head busted open with blood forming around a few cracks before it fell to the ground. Zane was then seen charging a mother wearing a nurse's uniform. Zane brought his ax straight into the freak's face and deep down her head to the nose. He then kicked her down with his right leg to free the ax from the mother's divided skull. Simon swore he could hear the sound of bone being freed. Simon could see Jonas charge with his spear aimed at a frail mother that looked like a lawyer before becoming a kid eating monster. Jonas had thrust his spear right into her mid chest at the sternum, killing her quickly.

Dante was then attacking a chubby father that was wearing a medium dirty white t-shirt by swinging his machete across his fat gut. The father hunched over holding his gut as some of his intestines fell to the concrete of the sidewalk. Simon took the moment to lower his cricket bat and swing it directly to the father's jaw. The freak's jaw crunched with a few teeth and blood flying out of his mouth. As the father groaned with pain, Dante swiped his machete across the father's throat. The man then put both his hands to his throat as blood squirted from his throat like a hose being blocked with a finger. The freak went down to his knees trying to hold back the flow of blood while groaning in pain. Simon then watched as Dante aimed his machete down and held it above the throat leaking freak. Dante then brought his blade between the father's neck and shoulder that made it's whole body go limp. Dante yanked out his machete before the father collapsed to the ground, dead.

Simon turned around to see Troy swinging his baseball bat into the back of a boney freak. The sound of cracking ribs could be heard every time brought his bat to her back. Finally after about a few hits, Troy finished the mother with a blow to her head. Simon looked to find Zane finishing the last freak by axing off limbs. Jonas then approached the close huddle of the guys.

"Alright, how do we plan to clear this place?" Jonas said as he yanked his spear free from the dead mother's chest. Troy turned to Jonas and bit his lip.

"Well actually Jonas. I want you to stay outside with Zane." Troy said putting the end of his bat on his shoulder. The tone of Troy's voice was the kind someone uses to sound nice and sincere. But it was clear that it was an act. Jonas faced dropped a bit and Zane turned to look at Troy.

"The hell you mean you want me and skater boy to stay out here?" Zane said getting closer to Troy's face. Zane's face was mean and hard, like he was about to slug Troy in the mouth. Troy put a hand on Zane's chest and smiled.

"Easy there buddy. Your weapons wouldn't do much use in a closed space like this. I just want you guys to watch our backs. Besides if any more freaks show up, they'll be all for you two to kill." Zane leaned back a bit but kept his glare at Troy. Like he was weighing the decision. Then finally he shrugged and walked over to a green car on the sidewalk.

"Whatever, less work for me." Zane then laid down on the hood of the green car and closed his eyes to take a nap. Jonas looked at Troy with a face of hurt.

"Eh, what about me Troy?" Jonas asked. Troy put a hand on Jonas' shoulder.

"Jonas. I'm counting on you to watch our backs. I couldn't trust Zane to stay out here by himself. That spear of yours would be a pain in the ass for you to try to use inside anyway." Troy persuaded to Jonas. It was the sound of "do it for me please." Jonas grunted and looked at Zane then back to Troy.

"A'ight. But you owe me." Jonas then handed over his backpack to Troy before stepping back over to the green car and leaned against it with his spear across his chest. Troy smiled and waved toward the door. It was a glass service door that had a steel horizontal door handle. The glass was covered with dirt and dust since no one had come around to clean it lately. Troy lowered down and tried to look through the blurry glass.

"I don't see much." Troy said trying to wash away the dust and dirt with his hand. But it only smeared more. Simon thought it out a bit if more freaks were inside. They could be stacked in there in huddles like they usually do when they're alone or cold. _Animals._ Simon thought to himself.

That's what they were. Especially when his Step Father turned. The bastard. He tried to hurt Mom. But she had a gun. Simon remembered being starred down by his Step Father who had turned into a freak. Luckily Mom had it in her to shoot him before he hurt them. _Good._ Simon thought to himself. He was a prick anyway. Never doing anything. At first when he was with his Mom, he supported her. Then he lost his job and didn't do much except sit around at home. Treated Simon like another person in the house. Sometimes Simon wished he could have pulled the trigger. Simon remembered his Mom crying after she shot the gun. Told Simon to run to Dante's. And he did. Mom stayed behind. She had been growing boils along her arms and behind her knees for a few weeks, just like Steve his Step Dad. Simon never turned around. He hugged his Mom and ran up a few blocks to Dante's. Jonas was there with Dante. Both had parents that worked during the day and weren't home. Dante had the idea of calling Troy and figuring out something to do.

Troy had answered and had the idea of meeting up with each other and asking other kids to meet up like Kylee, Rhett, Paige, and a few other kids in their grade. Simon left with Dante and Jonas to go to their favorite place, "Rodney's Shakes and Games." It was an arcade, pizza parlor, and ice cream store. It was the perfect teenager hangout. The owner Rodney King was an older guy who had owned the store back when Simon's older sister Nicole was a teenager. Rodney was a nice guy who use to handout quarters to all the Patterson Boys. When they got there the store was empty. Jonas put the closed sign on the door handle and we all had went in to hideout until the other kids got there. Simon walked around the counter to find Rodney's body lying face down. He had yellow boils across his neck and cheeks with a puddle of drool around his mouth. It hurt Simon to see Rodney like that. Dead. He was a nice guy to everyone. Simon couldn't help but take off his coat and put it over him.

After about ten minutes Kylee and her friends showed up. All girls except for four or five boys who she picked up along the way. Then Troy showed up. Alone. Which was odd since he went out to find Rhett before he would stop by. When Kylee asked Troy said he couldn't find him. He was sweaty and looked like he had tears in his eyes. Simon didn't bother asking. They were all scared to think. No one could think of anything. Dante was actually the first to start talking and figuring something out. Then Troy jumped in on it. They eventually pieced together that everyone above the age of sixteen either died or turned into a monster. From what the news said, there was no cure either. Dante recommended they take action and do something. It was clear that they couldn't go home. So they packed up there stuff and started to move down the streets to find someplace to hold up. Simon remembered how scary it was. The streets covered with people running and moving about. Trying to survive and be safe. Parents trying to get their children safe. But all they did was put their kids into danger by being with them.

It was about two hours of running through the chaos of the streets that they finally found the café and took shelter there. The owners were dead. They were upstairs in their bed, together. The elderly couple had a container of various sleeping tablets and prescribed medicines. It was clear that they didn't want to endure the fatal disease that was striking the world. Ironically they seemed peaceful to Simon. Later that night they moved them to the alley behind the backyard and buried their bodies. Simon couldn't help but wonder what it must have been like to become a freak. Simon couldn't sleep the first night. It wasn't possible. Those first few nights were filled with riots in the streets below. For awhile the kids just stayed in the café until finally Troy decided to start heading out to find supplies. Weapons, Medicine, Food, Water. Like right now.

"Maybe we outta do this all quietly. In case there's more in there than we can handle." Simon said in a low whisper. Dante looked back to him with a smile.

"Not too bad of an idea."

"I suppose we could do that."

"Suppose or will Troy?" Dante asked.

"We'll do it, alright?"

"Perfect." As Dante finished, Troy slowly opened the glass door and we all started to pour in.

Once the boys were inside they got to see what they were in for. It was a squeezed in little convenience store with shelves that were separated from each other by only about two people wide. At the front of the store was the checkout lines and in the back were the refrigerated products. In the check out line there was a few blood trails as though something bleeding was dragged somewhere behind a cash register stand. But standing with it's back turned to the boys was a young looking employee with a green apron still wrapped around her. She looked about in her twenties and had blood down her chest. It was gory and disgusting.

Troy turned to Dante, dragging his thumb across his throat and pointed to the employee freak. Dante got the message to take her quietly. Dante stood up with his machete in both hands and slowly crept up behind her. He then quickly swiped the head clean off the woman's shoulders. The freak's head tumbled across the floor and it's eyes seemed to lock onto Simon's eyes. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were bloodshot. Simon turned away to see Dante gently lower her body to the ground so she didn't make a noise. Simon scooted up slowly and carefully. Troy did the same.

"Alright. Simon start looking through these aisles and collecting some food. Dante and I will clear the rest of the store." Troy commanded and started to take off. Simon however wasn't going to have it. It was a terrible idea. There was no idea how many freaks could be lurking around in the store. Simon quickly leaned out and grabbed Troy's arm.

"Hell no! We should clear this place out and then search for supplies!" Simon demanded. Simon looked into the soft brown eyes of his friend Dante.

"Danny, don't you agree we should clear the place first?" Simon questioned to Dante. Dante looked to Troy with a concerning look.

"Maybe we should clear the place first Troy. Don't take any chances you know?" Dante said taking Simon's side. Troy made an angry face and waved his hand out.

"No, that'll take too much time. Just start picking stuff out while you and me take out any remaining freaks. Do I make myself clear?" Troy asked with a threatening voice. Simon looked to Dante with a convinced face.

"Come on, it's a bad idea. We should think about this." Simon pleaded. Troy then stood up and shoved Simon back hard.

"You're a real bitch you know that! For crying out loud, we just wanna go home!" Troy shouted out loud in the store. The store seemed to echo his shout. If any freaks were there, they definitely heard him.

"Troy, keep it down man!" Dante whispered up to Troy.

"Forget it, you're buddy is just gonna make things more difficult. Might as well just get them all to us and kill 'em now!" Troy yelled. Almost on cue three freaks came around a corner covered in blood around their mouths and chests. One mother had something up to it's mouth and gnawing on it. For a moment Simon couldn't tell what it was. Then he realized it was a kid's arm. The three freaks then immediately began to move in closer towards the three boys. Simon followed the other guys and went into fight mode. They all spread out to give each other space. Troy seemed to step away even more than he needed to. The freaks perfectly went out against each of us, one on one.

Simon saw from the corner of his eye Troy step in to a father before it got his hands on him and swung his bat to it's head. A loud crack rang out and the freak went down behind the counter. Simon watched Troy bring his bat down multiple times behind the counter, finishing the freak for sure. Simon watched Dante quickly cut apart the arm eating mother while the last mother approached Simon with her arms out wide. Simon tried not to think, to act. He wasn't the best at fighting but he always tried his best. Simon turned his cricket bat sideways so the short width side would hit. He brought the club down at the mother's knee that shattered the bone out of place. Without a moment to think Simon finished the mother with three blows to the head.

As Simon gasped for air, Troy kept moving down an aisle. Dante quickly followed behind him and Simon tried to keep up.

"Troy, slow it down. Where you going dude?" Dante asked out. But Troy just kept walking down an aisle that had the blood trail from the check out line leading down it.

"Gotta clear this place or else the bitch will complain." Troy said rounding the corner of the aisle, only to stop dead in his tracks. Simon raced to catch up with Dante only to find two freaks eating the scraps of a kid.

A blood covered shirt, trousers, and a pair of glasses laid to the side of large puddle of gore. Two freaks were munching down the remaining pieces of body. Few bones laid around the blood smeared floor. A skull with a bit of a spine laid in the center between the two freaks who still hadn't noticed the boys standing practically seven feet from them.

"Bastards." Dante uttered. Before anything else could be said, Troy moved in and Dante followed. The two charged toward the freaks so fast they didn't even have a chance to fight back. Troy smashed a head in and Dante cut open the other. The two gasped for air and looked to one another. Simon watched in awe and felt hollow. Looking down at the blood smeared floor wondering if the kid at least died quickly. Simon then turned around only to practically cry.

Down the hall was three more puddles of blood and remnants of once was possibly kids. Dante and Troy must have noticed too because Simon heard them cuss to themselves. Simon turned around to see Troy still irritated. He then shifted around on his foot and began walking towards the store's employee only freezer door that was slightly open a bit. Dante tried to follow him.

"Troy what are you doing now?" Dante asked out. Troy remained quiet until he reached the door with a hand on the door handle.

"Maybe there's food in here. This place isn't safe enough for Simon until every last inch is checked for freaks." Troy said yanking open the door. Only to find at least a dozen freaks inside huddled together.

"Oh shit!" Troy yelled. All the freaks then turned quickly around to Troy, Simon, and Dante with hungry and blood covered faces. Some of them let loose groans and moans, then quickly began to rush toward them. Troy dropped his bat and tried to slam down the door shut but two fathers managed to get to the door first. It was then a game of pushing. Dante rushed in and drove his shoulder into the door. Simon dropped his cricket bat and put both hands on the door, trying to push.

"Oh God. Push harder!" Simon shouted in fear. He felt his voice practically squeak. He drove his feet in and pushed as hard as he could. But Simon could feel more and more freaks starting to push the door on the opposite side. The door then busted open, sending the boys tumbling back. Like Troy, Simon stumbled back and landed on his back to see freaks starting to pour out. One immediately rushed to get on top of Troy as two others moved in for Simon. Simon quickly kicked at the ground as fast as he could to try to crawl away from them. Suddenly Dante attacked the first freak from the side and got their attention on him. But another two filled their spots as Dante led the first two away. Simon however managed to get enough time to get up enough to turned around and grab his cricket bat.

Simon looked back to find the two freaks who were side by side coming at him. Simon turned the bat so the flat end would be used when swung. That's what Simon did. The cricket bat was brought across both freak's arms and faces that sent them recoiling back a bit to give him a moment to think. Simon now could see Dante fighting against three standing freaks with two dead ones at his feet from his blade. Troy still had a father on top of him, chomping it's jaws at his face and neck. Simon no longer had time to look, the two freaks he hit were moving back in and so were another two. There was still three more freaks stepping out of the freezer too. It was unbelievable. Simon contemplated the thought of running rather than try to fight. He didn't stand a chance. The two freaks were getting closer to him, Simon was too scared so he slowly took a few steps back. But the freaks were moving in fast, eager to take bites out of him. Simon couldn't make a decision. He'd never leave Dante to run and bolt out the door. But he couldn't fight them all back either. Simon was just frozen. It was time because the two freaks were practically on him.

Suddenly a spear came from Simon's right and went straight into the first freak's head below the ear. The freak gave a quick grunt before it's eyes went into it's head and died. Simon turned to see Jonas with both hands on the spear. Without saying a word, Jonas yanked out the spear and charged the spear into the stomach of the second freak. The break in the fight let Simon see that Zane had come inside and was helping wipe up the other freaks that were against Dante. Simon now could think. He felt like he could breath again. Simon then immediately ran to go help Troy. The father was still close to Troy's neck and chomping with snaps of teeth. Troy was giving off yells and struggling to get the father off him. Simon rushed in and swung his bat to the father's head on top of Troy. The cricket bat then snapped in half from how hard he hit the man's head. The father's head cracked open a bit and fell to the ground at Troy's side.

Simon didn't stop. He threw the remaining piece of his cricket bat and picked up Troy's bat to face the four remaining freaks. The last four parents slowly tried to back into the freezer. They knew they were beat and scared to try to confront the rest of the boys. Simon moved in closer with Jonas, Dante, and Zane. The boys then entered the freezer and boxed the four in the corner. Simon then finally took a moment to look around. It was the meat locker and refrigerator. On a hook was an entire side of a cow and beside it was a dead kid.

A boy was handing from his hands impaled by a hook. He had long shaggy black hair with a fat bite mark on his throat. Across the room was a girl that had shard of glass in her chest lying over a table. Another dead boy was lying on the floor, in half. His legs were lying on one side and the other half was face down on the ground. Simon had enough. He had so much hate built up inside.

"Kill them." Simon uttered out loud. The boys moved in without saying a word and slaughtered the four remaining freaks. After cleaning the wounds, the boys all stepped outside to see Troy sitting against the wall with his left side facing the boys.

"Didja kill them all?" Troy asked solemnly. It was weird to Simon. Troy never seemed like this before. Quiet and sheepish.

"Hell yeah we did." Zane said kicking the corpse of a freak at his feet. Troy slowly nodded. He still didn't even turn to look at us.

"Good. Good. Start collecting stuff to take home. Try to find some antibiotics we're gonna need them the most." Troy said calmly. Simon looked between Jonas and Dante for a moment.

"But Troy, no one's hurt back at the café." Jonas said leaning his spear toward him. Troy then rose up and slowly turned to the scouts.

"I need it."

Simon then noticed blood on Troy's neck. From a bite.


	5. Chapter 4

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Tyler shouted as Jeff slammed the door shut behind them. The kids were all in a panic. Kylee couldn't think straight. This was happening too fast. They were about to be sieged by nearly fifty strangers. There was only about seven fighters out of the near twenty of them. _If only Troy was here._ Troy and his scouts could easily turn this over to no big deal. But they were gone. Leaving the defenseless fourteen and seven fighters against a horde of nearly fifty. Kylee turned toward Hannibal who stood a bit off to the side as Jeff, Eli, Robert, Tyler, and Sacha tried to figure out what to do.

"What do you think we should do?" Kylee asked to Hannibal. It was weird for her to confront him so directly. She barely ever spoke to Hannibal. But she heard that he was the tactical thinker when fighting freaks. He looked at the arguing group of kids and then picked up his spear.

"It's obvious that those things saw us. Which means they'll start moving in for us. The best thing we should do is head out and try to hold some ground against them until they push us back into the café. Then we'll fall back inside and start holding them off." Hannibal explained pulling out a small folding knife and quickly sharpening the blade edges of his spear. Kylee started to see what he was saying.

"So we slowly pick them off as we like back pedal into the shop?" Kylee asked. Hannibal looked up from his spear to Kylee.

"Precisely."

"Do you think we'll all survive?" Suddenly Hannibal stopped sharpening his spear and looked up to Kylee. He seemed to take a minute to think and then stood up.

"I can't guarantee that everyone will come out unharmed. But it's our best chance at surviving." Hannibal then put his knife into his pocket. Kylee felt a hot sensation going to her head. It was like the moment when you wait for a firework to finish flying up in the air to explode. Kylee wasn't much of a fighter but she figured that it'd be time to become one. She also had to be the leader. Troy entrusted her to lead by his rules even though Jeff was in charge of security. Kylee then took a moment to prepare herself to take charge before moving into the center of the discussing kids.

"We can't handle all of them! They'll swarm the café and we'll be ripped apart!" Eli yelled out loud. Sacha then slapped him hard in the chest.

"Shut up you dumb nerd. You're scaring everyone and pissing me off."

"Not to mention you might attract more of them..._things_." Robert said.

"Yeah, but this boy is really getting on my nerves." Sacha replied crossing her arms.

"I'll shut him up later when we survive this thing. But first we need to figure out what we're gonna do." Jeff explained while looking through the planks of woods.

"Hey listen, here's what we're going to do!" Kylee shouted. Her shout seemed to get everyone's attention perfectly. They all turned to her with scared faces and speechless looks. She took a deep breath.

"Hannibal gave a good idea and I think we should do it." Kylee suggested. She turned toward Hannibal hoping for a sign of acknowledgement. He simply gave back a nod.

"What is it?"

"That we gather up anyone who can fight and have them go to the street to fight. Everyone else will stay here in the café." Kylee explained smoothly. But after she said it, no one seemed convinced. Like they weren't for it. Then Hannibal stepped in front of her.

"The defenders will try to take out as many as they can before we retreat into the café where we will hold the ground floor. We'll fight there until we need to head upstairs. That's when it'll be easier. However it will only work if there's not as many in the beginning." Hannibal explained that made people's faces change. Jeff was the first to say something.

"We don't have many fighters." Jeff said solemnly. He was the one that had to admit the truth. The odds didn't look good.

"We could use the Molotov cocktails upstairs." Came a voice by the staircase. Kylee turned to see that is was Otto with Paige behind him. The cocktails were glass bottles filled with gasoline with a rag inside the neck and hanging out of the cork to be lite by a flame.

"Yeah, that'd work." Eddie said with a tone of hope.

"We'll need more people to pick up arms and fight." Jeff said coldly. It was clear that he wasn't into the idea of fighting the horde. Kylee then turned around and looked at the kids in the café.

"Does anyone volunteer to help outside?" Kylee asked out loud to everyone. She could see people contemplating the idea of helping. Some were looking between themselves. Finally someone stepped forward. James.

"I'll help." He said with a smile still holding his large kitchen knife. Robert raised his hand too.

"I'm not too great of a fighter. But I'll join." Kylee smiled and felt good that she at least inspired a few people to join. Then she noticed Sacha step up.

"Give me something to use and I will." Sacha said flatly. Kylee felt better. Sacha was brave and strong for a girl. Then Eli raised his hand.

"If she's in, I'll fight too." Eli said confidently. Sacha turned to him with a disgusted look.

"We're in this mess because of you."

"Which is why I wanna make up for it."

"Whatever, we'll take whatever we can get. You four go to the weapon rack and get armed for a fight. We need to get out there before those things get any closer." Jeff commanded as he raised his sledgehammer onto his shoulder. The kids then broke out into separate individual groups to move around and get what they needed. Kylee watched Sacha, Eli, Robert, and James go to the weapon rack to pick out weapons of clubs, blades, and other tools. She however remained beside Hannibal who stood still with Tyler, Eddie, and Jeff. Tyler then made a disgusted snort.

"They're gonna get themselves killed." Tyler said with a mean look to the few kids at the weapon rack. Kylee felt a bit hurt.

"What do you mean? Aren't you glad we've got more fighters?" Kylee asked. Tyler turned to Kylee with a weird look like she was crazy.

"Look, just because you're boyfriend is the leader around here doesn't mean you get to make big decisions," he then pointed to the few kids at the weapon rack, "you letting them go out there and fight is going to get them killed or even more." Hannibal stepped forward.

"Ease off man. She's only trying to do the right thing." Hannibal said defiantly. Kylee felt better that Hannibal was taking her side on this. It was more than anything Troy ever did. She took a moment to think of him. She missed him, but now there was a feeling that something was wrong.

"Those nitwits haven't been in a fight before. The only I feel iffy about is the black girl." Tyler said furiously. Kylee couldn't help but agree with him. Those kids never been in a fight before. But they needed everyone they could get.

"Hopefully it won't matter. But we need them." Kylee said trying to hold her ground. Eddie shrugged with his sickle still in hand.

"Might as well." Eddie said. Kylee then smiled feeling a bit more confident. Otto, Quincy, and Paige then approached Kylee with quiet faces.

"What should we do?" Paige asked looking into her friend's eyes. Kylee could see that Paige was scared so was Otto who stood nervously behind her. Kylee took a moment to think and decide.

"You stay here and help defend the fort. Maybe help Quincy and Otto with the cocktails." Kylee commanded. The scared looks on their faces seemed to change with the sound of her confidence. Quincy then stepped forward.

"You sure you wanna try to use those things? I mean. We haven't tried them before yet." Quincy said with a concerned look. It was true. The cocktails were dangerous. If one of them were to be dropped inside the café... Kylee shook the thought out of her head. It was bad to think of that sort of thing.

"Yes, I'm trusting you three to do it and help defend the place. Aim for the large mass of the bastards." Kylee said with a bit of muscularity that she added in to drive home the point. It worked as Quincy smiled with Otto and Paige. The three then picked up weapons and began moving upstairs. Annabel, Makayla, Peyton, and Lance then approached forward to Kylee as the others left.

"We're gonna try to fight with you guys when those things start trying to get inside. Those things overran our last home. It won't happen again." Annabel said holding Hannibal's spare spear. Kylee never really talked to Annabel much before. She was a pretty red head with a few freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. Her soft blue eyes were unique as well. It was different to see this more confident side to her. Her friend Makayla held what must have been Jeff's second club. Peyton held in his hand a sharp ice pick but he still stood quietly. Lance stood with another club, looking sheepishly quiet. Kylee couldn't help but smile at all of them. Especially Annabel.

"Thank you. All of you." Kylee said before turning toward the fighters who had now gathered by the door. Ready to go. Kylee left the few defenders beside her and moved to the fighters, closely to Hannibal as well. She felt like if she was around him that everything would go smoothly. Kylee still held Otto's club that he'd given her. She was eager to use it again.

"Let's go!" Jeff yelled flinging open the door and rushing out. All the fighters then began to follow. Kylee stayed close behind Hannibal and ran outside. The strangers had gotten closer down the road and were currently spread out in the front with the faster ones. Behind them were the mass of average strangers who were at moderate speed and decay. Trailing the horde were the harshly infected and decomposing strangers. Kylee looked at the few very fast freaks to see that they were younger adults. Early twenties or even older teenagers.

The first one was an older teenager that was practically fast walking to Jeff, who was charging full speed at the freak. He swung his sledgehammer that nailed the freak in the side of the ribs that sent the freak to the ground hard. Jeff then swiftly brought the hammer crashing down on the skull of the stranger. Jeff turned around and looked at everyone.

"Everyone spread out and start cutting them down. Do a V formation." He shouted before attacking the next stranger. The fighters then began to step out from one another or split into a pair of two like Robert and James. Kylee moved to the right side of Hannibal who was already attacking a young adult with his spear. She couldn't help but watch. Hannibal's movement was so swift and he was so skilled with the spear. The only other person she could think that he was close to being just as good as was Jonas and he was a Scout. Kylee witnessed as Hannibal stabbed a stranger in the chest and yanked it out so fast that the freak had a delayed reaction to the pain. He then swung the end of his spear to take out the stranger's legs from underneath it. Without a moment to waste, Hannibal pounced on top of the freak and shoved the point of his spear into the stranger's face or throat. Kylee knew it was over because the stranger's body went limp.

Kylee figured now would be good time to start fighting as well. She was on the left flank which was on the other side of the street of the café. In front of her was two more early twenty year old freaks who were walking towards her. Kylee then noticed that Tyler and Eddie had moved in to help. Eddie easily handled one as Kylee moved in with Tyler to attack the second. It was a Target Employee because she could see the logo on her shoulder and a name tag saying; "_Rachel_" Tyler didn't seem to care as he side swung his pick axe to her side that plunged into the ribs with a loud thud. Kylee could see ribs break and stick out inside the shirt. But she had no time to think. Kylee then immediately stepped to the side and brought her club behind Rachel's skull. _Sorry Rachel._ Kylee thought to herself as she stepped away from the lifeless corpse. Tyler then broke away from her and joined the fight somewhere else. Kylee then took a look around at the fight. Seeing all the kids fighting and holding their ground. Maybe they could do it after all. She turned to see James in the fight with Robert.

Robert was fighting against a man who was large and appeared to be a body builder. His arms upper body was massive and muscular. Robert fought to keep his attention as James tried to sneak up behind him and kill him. Robert swung his sharp edged shovel towards the father's face that simply stepped back and dodged the blow. He then turned around to find James trying to stab him in the back. The father then grabbed James' arm before he could bring the knife into him. James yelled in fear and pain by the father's hard grip. Robert then smashed the back of the father's head with his shovel but it only seemed to agrovate him even more. The father then yanked out the knife from James' hand and brought the knife into his throat.

Kylee almost thought it went in slow motion. But reality struck as blood gushed down James' camo jacket. The father released the knife from James neck and grabbed Robert by the throat, strangling him. Kylee couldn't say anything. It seemed to be happening too fast. Robert kicked and punched at the freak's arm. But he wasn't going to budge. Sacha who was standing next to Eli and Jeff noticed what was happening and screamed. Everyone's attention was now on Robert and the beast strangling him.

Sacha immediately tried to rush over to help but three strangers moved in closer and cut her off. Jeff along with Tyler and Eli. Kylee however stood in the perfect position to see behind the beast holding Robert, James bleeding on the ground. His throat was bleeding horribly and he was trying to hold down the wound. Kylee then witnessed two strangers grab his legs and drag him into the crowd of approaching strangers. She couldn't believe how easily it was that they did it. As though it was just meant to happen. Sacha however wasn't having it. She smacked the strangers who stood in her way with her club, trying to get to Robert who was now starting to turn blue. Jeff rushed in and swung his sledge hammer to clear the three freaks aside. Eli and Tyler then finished the freaks that were on the ground with attacks to their faces. Sacha then rushed for Robert.

Kylee watched her swing as hard as she could into the beast's side. Kylee could hear the thud from the club, but the body builder barely noticed. Sacha then struck the back of the beast's head, making him turn to her with a groan and growl at her with druel gargling out of his mouth. The beast then twisted Robert's neck to the side, snapping it. Sacha gave off a loud cry as the beast dropped Robert to the ground, landing like a test dummy. The beast then grabbed Sacha by the arm and her thigh. He gave off a shout that was louder than Sacha's screams and then threw her to the side. Sacha landed hard with a loud noice that made Kylee think she broke a two bones or more. Tyler then moved up to see Sacha on the ground, crying in pain and holding her arm. Then a mother and skinny father moved in for her. Tyler tried to rush over but it was too late. The mother grabbed Saha by the hair and dragged her away in to the nearby alley with the skinny father back pedaling to be sure no one followed.

Kylee could still hear Sacha's screaming for help. But she couldn't do anyhting because more strangers were getting closer. It was now only herself, Hannibal, Jeff, Tyler, Eddie, and Eli against the blunt of the horde.

"We can't keep this up. We're gonna be overrun." Eddie said strongly as he yanked his sickle free from a freak's shoulder. Kylee turned to Hannibal for his guidance, but he was finishing a stranger and looking over the scene.

"Outta pull back while we still can." Hannibal said readying his spear for another stranger to come too close. Jeff looked around and pointed toward the door to the cafe to their right.

"It's our only option. Eddie, Tyler. Get to the door and open it up. We'll cover you." Just as Jeff ordered it, the two boys rushed away and made a break for the door. Meanwhile the remaining kids of Kylee, Hannibal, Eli, and Jeff stood against the horde. Kylee stayed back to the right to watch their flank as Eli protected the other. Kylee had a clear view of Eddie and Tyler running to the door. Eddie managed to open it and stand inside to usher the kids inside to get back while Tyler stood outside.

Kylee thought that things were looking good. Then the strangers in the front of the pack noticed Tyler and Eddie at the doorway, waving Kylee and the other fighters in. The strangers looked at Kylee, to Eddie and Tyler, to Kylee, and then moving towards the cafe. Kylee's hearts fell.

"Oh shit. Oh no!" Kylee screamed in terror as the freaks moved for the cafe.

"This can't be happening." Kylee heard Eli say behind her. Jeff then tried to move in to stop the mod going for the cafe. But a few bigger strangers and stronger ones get in the way.

"Bastards. They're keeping us from everyone else!" Jeff shouted outloud in rage. Kylee couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was it possible that the strangers could actually think? Develope a style of reasoning and organization. It wasn't concidence that the less infected parents were going towards her rather than the cafe. Kylee then began to wonder if the infected were smarter than she thought. Kylee then watched Tyler slam the door shut on Eddie and stand against the incoming horde of strangers. There was no way that Tyler could hold off that many strangers.

Kylee watched as he tried to take out a pair of mothers who came up first. He managed to plunge his pick axe in one's the chest but the other then grabbed him and smashed his head against the cafe's wall. After Tyler let go of the pick axe he tried to punch the mother in the face that made her smash his head into the wall again. Again. And again.

The remaining strangers moved around the mother with Tyler in her hands and began smashing the door. Kylee could hear all the girls inside screaming and Eddie trying to order them around to defend the fort. Hannibal then rushed with Jeff and tried to punch a hole through the mob of strangers, but when they moved in, the freaks tried to get their strangers. Hannibal and Jeff were good fighters and knew to not let the strangers get their sides. The two boys backed away and held up their weapons.

"Dammit, they've cut us!" Jeff yelled holding his sledge hammer in both hands. Hannibal aimed his spear to the approaching big mother.

"Kylee, watch our flank with Eli okay?" Hannibal said. Kylee could see the side of his face. She knew that he trusted her and that he didn't need to take his eyes off the freaks.

"Okay I will. Ready Eli?" Kylee said as she watched the parents trying to sweep around their sides. But there came no response from Eli. Kylee turned around to see his club lying on the ground, with no Eli in sight.

"Jeff! Hannibal! Eli's gone!" Kylee screamed out loud. Hannibal turned around and seemed to have a speechless face.

"He left us." Hannibal said solemnly to himself. Jeff raised his sledge hammer over his shoulder.

"The coward. I never liked that cretin anyway." Jeff said trying to pick his target out from a group of four big parents approaching.

Kylee then looked to see that the freaks were breaking down the cafe door and moving inside. She could hear her friends screaming and fighting going on inside. She couldn't believe it. Her friends were trapped inside the cafe and she was trapped outside. But Kylee knew she wasn't trapped. She could turn around and run with Hannibal and Jeff like Eli. Kylee felt tears going down her cheeks. She couldn't leave her friends though. So Kylee watched as more and more parents started to pour into the cafe while the other strangers pushed her and the two remaining fighters back.

Jeff then swung his hammer and took out a mother as Hannibal leaped forward to kill a father with a swift thrust of his spear to a father's face. Kylee swung her club to the last mother's face while Jeff worked on the last father. Kylee managed to send the mother to her knees as Hannibal quickly brought his spear to her chest, ending what Kylee started. Kylee then looked at the next wave of freaks to see more than a dozen approaching with another wave behind them. Kylee wanted to drop Otto's club and run. Just to get away from the death and fear of dying. But her lungs were already heaving hard from the work. She then put her hand on Hannibal's shoulder to keep herself up and comfort. Their situation was getting worse.

Hannibal then turned around to look Kylee in the eyes. He had a different face, like he had a real sentimental side. Hannibal then reached over and held her hand for a second. We all turned out attention back to the two waves of approaching strangers. Suddenly, a loud siren went off behind the horde. It was odd and familiar to Kylee. She couldn't remember what it was, but it sounded like a fire truck. Kylee then noticed red and white lights circling around the buildings down the block as the noise got louder getting closer. Even the strangers turned to see what it was. Only for a few to get plowed over by an ambulance.

Kylee couldn't believe her eyes. The ambulance rammed and plowed right over several strangers like nothing. It was coated with a clear white painted around the corners with red and blood around the front. The ambulance then pulled off to the side and then revealed four kids holding onto the back ramp with the doors open. As soon as the ambulance stopped the kids leaped off and join the fight. One kid with a bandana around their face, making Kylee wonder if it was a boy or a girl, aimed a crossbow and fired a bolt into a stranger's face. One boy on the back of the bus wore a set of football pads and a helmet with spikes. He was huge and mean looking with a medival mace in hand. The armored boy quickly leaped into the chaos and took down two skinny strangers like nothing. Kylee then spotted an Asian looking boy with a samuri sword charge toward a stranger and slice its head clean off its shoulders. Lastly a boy with shaggy brown hair joined his friends and began directing their attack.

"Wonder where these guys came from?" Hannibal said watching them take down strangers left and right.

"Let's join them." Jeff said giving off a war cry as he charged with his hammer. Kylee couldn't help but follow Hannibal from a safe distance. Her attention was now drawn to the new fighters. The Asian boy charged into two skinny father strangers and sliced them open with a swift swing of his samuri sword that glistened from the sun with blood. The football pads boy tackled a big stranger man and headbutted its face in with his helmet. The masked skrimisher fired another bolt into a stranger's chest and then drew out a weird African blade and chopped apart a skinny female stranger. The leader looking boy directed his group to certain targets as he approached a healthy strong stranger. The leader swung his club into the stranger's side again and again until the stranger held it's sides, falling to it's knees. Leaving the leader to smash it's head open for a clean open.

Hannibal and Jeff managed to enter the fight just in time to help finish what was left of the strangers who were on the street. This left Kylee to watch the fight continue. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground by someone. Kylee turned around to see it was the massive body builder stranger. He made a loud belch and smacked his chest with a fist at Kylee. Kylee was so scared that she admitted her death was now. The beast raised both his fists above his head to crush Kylee. Suddenly a loud bang went off and a chunk of the beast's side erupted. Kylee turned to her side to see a boy who had left the driver's seat of the ambulance approaching the beast with a shotgun. Kylee looked at the beast to see him holding his side in pain. Kylee then grabbed Otto's club and swung it at the one spot she knew that it would hurt the beast. The crouch.

The beast hunkered over and fell to his knees, holding his junk in pain. It almost sounded like he was wimpering. The shotgun boy walked up with his shotgun pointed at the beast until he got so close that his barrel was against the beast's head. Kylee looked away in time to only hear the gun go off, and the sound of the body hitting the ground with a solid thud. The shotgun boy pumped the empty shell case out the side and gave a nod to Kylee. He was around fourteen with short blonde hair that looked like it was white at the tips, wearing a purple hoodie and khaki pants. Kylee couldn't deny he was cute looking but her mind was on Troy. Or someone else. She wasn't sure at the moment.

"Thanks." Kylee managed to say finally. Blondie smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Don't mention it." He said before turning toward the fighters who approached the two. Hannibal was moving faster than the others to Kylee.

"Kylee, you okay?" Hannibal asked with a sign of concern which was different from him. Kylee gave a nod and Hannibal thanked Blondie. Suddenly the leader of the other group came up with a club over his shoulder.

"Reckon you folks needed some help." The leader said. He was wearing a red polo and white stripped designer shorts. He had soft pair of blue eyes that made him seem really nice.

"Still do. There's more freaks inside the cafe over there with our friends inside!" Jeff yelled pointing his sledge hammer at the cafe behind them. The football pad wearing boy held up his mace.

"Then let's kill some more greenheads!" He said before rushing for the cafe with all the fighters behind him, including Kylee.


	6. Chapter 5

Eli quickly ran down the street. He didn't bother to look back. They were all going to die to him. No point in trying to hold off the horde while he could live. Eli rounded the corner quickly and kept moving down the streets. He finally decided to slow down and catch his breath. Eli knew that he wasn't in the best of shape. He was scrawny no doubt. Arms as thick as chair legs. Didn't matter to him. He was smart unlike the kids back at the cafe. _Dumbasses_. Eli thought to himself. When they all die, he'd still be alive.

"Screw 'em. I didn't need them anyway." Eli said to himself as he slowed down to a walk. He slipped his hands into his pocket with a smile from cheek to cheek. He was alive. That's all that matter now. He learned that in the end of everything of being nice, it'd just get back to you. Eli thought of this time when a younger grade girl dropped her books and he picked up her books. Then the boys in his grade and older made fun of him, saying he was flirty. _Assholes_. Eli smiled. He was about a year and a half from the deadline of the disease so he'd live while all those assholes died. Sometimes Eli wished he could have watched them slowly die, turning into a gray dead walking ghouls.

Eli sometimes had thoughts of getting a gun and walking into school to get back at all the kids that ever hurt him. Like the jocks in gym that'd target him out in dodgeball, the pretty girls that'd make jokes about him, the teachers that doubted him. He could see himself aiming down the sight and killing them. Eli couldn't help but smile. It'd be nice to cure all the problems if it were that easy. He'd never do it. But just the thought usually calmed him down. Sometimes he'd get back at his bullies. Like the one time he slashed the tires of a senior named Luke Flinton. Luke was driving by Eli as he walked down the street when Luke drove right into a puddle and splashed mud all over Eli's new jacket.

Eli rounded another street corner to see a police barrier and barbed wire fences. It seemed like some sort of blockade or checkpoint the police tried to make. Tried. There were shell cases lying all across the road. Eli noticed a police baton by a cop car too. Eli scooped it up and swung it a bit.

"Nice." He uttered to himself. Eli somtimes would talk to himself to make his day go by easier.

Eli then continue walking down the street. He even started to whistle and twirling his baton. Eli couldn't deny that he was happy to be alive. He'd made it. Suddenly a trash can tipped over behind him. Eli turned around to see four boilfaces approaching him. Eli started to back pedal while still whistling. He then put on his best British gentleman impression.

"Top of the afternoon to you gents. Lovely day for a strole eh?" Eli said before turning around moving down the street further to see a pile up of cars blocking the way.

"Well damn." Eli said to his surprise. He then turned to an alleyway before looking to the four pursuing boilfaces.

"Alright, love to chat with you lads but I'm just going to head down this alleyway now. Ta-ta." Eli then turned and ran full speed down the alley way. Halfway down the alley and past a dumpster Eli soon found three boilfaces eating a dog. Eli stopped flat in his tracks that made his sneakers squeak. A mother then turned toward him with a chunk of flesh in her mouth. Once she laid eyes on Eli, she dropped her mouthful and groaned at him. Eli made a full u-turn only to see the four boilfaces coming down the alleyway.

"Oh shit." Eli yelled. Eli was then yanked from his ankle to the ground. He landed on his chest hard and hit his chin bad, making him bite his tongue. Eli tasted a mouthful of blood that made him begin to cry of fear. He then felt a dirty rough hand grab him by the hair and pull his head up. Eli came face to face with a digusting man with half a row of teeth. The ghoul then bit Eli's right ear off. Eli screamed as long as he could for help. But the ghouls groans and moans seem to cover his cries for help. Another pair of teeth then bit a chuck of flesh off of Eli's calf. Eli eventually felt arms tugging and pulling on his limbs. The last thing he felt was a infected mother twisting his neck before it snapped.


	7. Chapter 6

Hannibal chased after the mace wielding boy. Spear in one hand and a knife in the other, he charged toward the cafe. He was filled with anger and frustration. The freaks had managed to cut them off from the others and now they were all in danger of dying. The cafe had already a couple of freaks inside with a few outside between the remaining kids and the front door. How could it be that simple? Sweat was dripping down Hannibal's forehead. The mace boy charged into the first freak he came to. With a back swing across his body, he nailed the first freak before pouncing on the next.

Hannibal was impressed. The mace wielding boy smashed the second freak's face in and then went for the next one. Hannibal moved faster to keep with the fight. The mace boy was so ruthless in the fight but Hannibal noticed something odd. He was smiling. Like he was enjoying to bash apart freaks. Nothing was wrong with that. Hannibal knew that this world needed kids that craved the sight of blood on the battlefield. Those types of kids would help the children of the world survive.

Hannibal then hauled his spear above his shoulder and threw it into a freak like a javelin. His spear hit a freak right in the dead center of the chest. Hannibal moved so fast to the freak and freed the spear from it's chest before it fell to the ground. Hannibal then turned to see Jeff was now into the fight and destroying the skulls of other freaks. The Asian boy was with the leader of the ambulance group charging into a trio of freaks. The Asian boy reached the first one and swung his samurai sword to slice a freak's arm clean off. Without barely any moment to spare he then thrust his samurai blade into the face of the armless freak. The leader broke apart another freak's limbs before finishing it. The two then easily downed the last one with barely any effort.

Hannibal then realized that the skirmish outside had only lasted a few seconds.

Good.

Jeff then moved through the door with Mace Boy and Samurai Kid at his heels. Hannibal followed behind through the doorway. He hated to think what would behind the door. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was around a dozen freaks on the first floor, eating three kids. Hannibal didn't try to look and know who they were until the room was safe. Wouldn't matter much since Hannibal barely knew any of them. Jeff leaped into the fight with Samurai Kid and Mace Boy beside him. The three boys were making quick work. Hannibal figured to focus on a few other freaks. The masked skirmisher and their leader stood beside Hannibal with weapons drawn. The skirmisher had a crossbow aimed and panning between the freaks, keeping them back. The leader twirled his club between his fingers.

"Let's rock." He said with a slight smile. One freak tried to move in to attack, Hannibal instinctively brought the end of his spear right into the it's chest. The freak was stopped in his tracks as a bolt flew right into his eye. Hannibal looked to the skirmisher who now dropped the crossbow and revealed an African machete like blade. The three of them then attacked the remaining others. With their skills and experience, the freaks were all left bleeding to death or dead on the floor. Hannibal looked to the three kid corpses on the floor.

The first was Makayla. The new girl. Her right arm was torn off her body. The severed arm was a few feet away with chucks missing from the hungry freak's mouths. Makayla's mouth was hung wide open and her eyes were looking at the ceiling. There was no life in them. They were gray and seemed old. Like the soul that once used them was gone. Makayla's chestnut hair was a rugged mess. Her maroon hoodie was soaked with blood.

The second was Peyton. The quiet boy. His chest was torn open, ribs broken away. Probably by the freaks tearing apart the bones to get to the soft organs. Luckily he was slouched over on his side and face down on the floor. It was good. Hannibal couldn't help to see his face. There was nothing left but strips of his green t-shirt.

Lastly was Nancy. Her head was missing. Her black and pink tank top was the only way he could tell it was her. There was a huge puddle of blood on the floor around her open neck. Hannibal looked around the room to see in the corner was a pale ball with long midnight black hair dangled from it. It was the head of Nancy with bite marks across her face. Skin peeled away by teeth. Hannibal tried his best not to vomit. Nausea was filling his stomach. Hannibal noticed Jeff, standing over the corpse of Makayla. He leaned down and closed her eyes with his two fingers. Blood was now on the tips of his fingers. A loud scream came from upstairs, as well as the sounds of a scuffle.

"Upstairs!" Kylee yelled still standing in the doorway with the boy with a Riot Gun. Hannibal didn't wait. He leapt over the counter only to land on another kid. Felicity. She was dead. He could tell by how much blood was pooled around her. Hannibal wanted to take a moment to mourn, but if he waited any longer, he might have to mourn even more kids. Hannibal moved around behind the counter to the old wooden staircase. Hannibal looked up the stairs to see three freaks tearing apart the limbs from another teen. Hannibal charged up the stairs and thrust his spear into the lower back of the first freak. He left the spear in and used his knife to bring it in the skull of the second freak. The last freak, a skinny mother with a mouthful of flesh, snarled at Hannibal. He swiftly brought his knife into her neck, leaving it to bleed to death. Hannibal yanked out his spear from the first freak to get a clear look at the next dead kid. From how mangled her corpse was, he couldn't tell who it was. The only things he could tell was that she had blonde hair with pink tips.

Hannibal then got roughly shoved by Jeff who ran up the stairs behind Hannibal. The masked skirmisher also ran past that brought Hannibal back to reality. It was as though he was lost in a daze. He raced up the staircase to get to the next floor. It was a odd sight. There was six remaining freaks between Hannibal beside the fighters and the last remaining kids in the café. Hannibal could see the freaks with their attention on the crippled defenders. Hannibal then noticed that one of the men freaks had a girl by the hair. Her neck was out of line, clear that she had a broken neck. They wasted no time and jumped into the fight. In a matter of seconds all the freaks were dead.

The room was quiet except for breaths and silent sobbing. The last girl was the one called Celena. Her neck was so twisted that her vertebras weren't even close to being in line. Otto was seen standing beside Quincy and Annabel who still had their weapons in hands ready to of defended their last remaining friends. Paige was seen in the corner holding Eddie who was covered in blood. His arm was drenched with blood down to his fingertips. He was pale and looked barely awake. Katherine sat on the bed with her face in her hands, crying horribly. The leader of the other group arrived up the stairs.

"Everyone okay in here?" He asked calmly as he strolled over the corpses. Annabel stepped forward.

"I think we're okay, Eddie needs help and Lance locked himself in the bathroom."

The leader with Mace Boy and the Skirmisher strolled over to the door and tried pulled the knob, but no budge.

"Hey bud, you're all safe now. Step away from the door, we're coming in." The leader stepped back and let Mace Boy step up. The massively big boy swung his mace to the knob and then charged into the door, driving the door off it's hinges. Hannibal looked over their shoulder to see Lance's feet on the floor. The leader and the Mace Boy stepped out of the room.

"You're friend didn't stay with us." The two then stepped aside. Hannibal moved into the doorway with Annabel and Jeff to see Lance lying on the floor dead. His wrists with self inflicted cuts from a black sharpie colored razor. The leader looked around the room.

"You're buddy in the corner okay?" The leader asked to Paige who still had Eddie in her hands. She shook her head.

"He's dead. He fought till his last breath for us." Paige said sobbing, playing with Eddie's hair. It was like she was adding life to the dead body. The leader moved with his crew toward the staircase.

"We'll let you guys mourn your fallen, me and my guys'll stay down stairs when you folks will be ready to talk." The leader walked down the stairs with Mace Boy and Skirmisher behind him. There was just a dead silent in the room. Looking at the dead bodies on the floor. Freaks and friends. Bloody and dead. Quincy stared at Eddie's dead body. He turned to Jeff.

"He fought like no other. They bite apart his arm and shoulder but he kept fighting." Quincy then moved to the corner of the room and vomited. Otto remained completely still, paralyzed by the shock. Paige embarrassed Kylee as soon as they both connected eyes. Tears fell from their cheeks. Hannibal felt so hollow. Like he should have saved them all. This was half his plan as much as Kylee. He wasn't sure why she looked to him for advice. Her boyfriend was the leader of her group. Hannibal started walking down the stairs and reached into his pocket. He then revealed a prescription container and took a pill out. Hannibal swallowed it down and was sure no one was looking. He wanted to be sure that no one knew what was medically wrong with him.

Hannibal went to the bottom of the staircase and rounded the corner to see the leader with his group.

"Niall, head back to the ambulance and drive it front of this cafe. Talk to the children too, they might be a little scared." He ordered to the boy, Niall, with the Riot Gun. Niall nodded and strolled out the door. The leader turned toward Mace Boy and Skirmisher and shrugged toward the street. Samurai Kid stayed near the leader with a solid face.

"You two watch the streets, I trust that you two would be able to handle anything."

"Of course, who'd you think you were talking to." Mace Boy said walking outside with Skirmisher behind him. The leader turned to Hannibal now.

"You guys look like you needed some help."

"Yeah, appreciated the whole 'saving our asses' part." Hannibal said. The leader smirked.

"Not a problem. Name's Alex."

The two shook hands when Jeff, Paige, and Kylee came downstairs. Paige didn't seem very stable. Luckily Kylee was there for her. From what Hannibal knew, they were best friends before the freaks rose. Jeff was a cold stone but it was obvious that he was hit hard by the death of these kids that we were in charge of protecting. That's how he was. Jeff was tough. Made him a good leader. Now he was too devastated by the lost of our group. Vicker, Sal, Garner, Ramero, Sandy, and the rest of them. Dead. People dying was a common thing.

Hannibal wished he could go back to newspaper club. Just him and his camera, roaming the halls between periods. Taking pictures. Capturing moments of life in a paused image window.

"Where did you guys come from?" Jeff asked with his sledgehammer over his shoulder. The one named Alex smiled.

"Never stayed in a place long enough to say we've been at. We're like... what are those kind of people who travel and never stop? Nimids? Norans?"

"Nomads?"

"Yeah that! That's what I'd say we are. We really have been just roaming the streets never really having a destination. Until recently that is."

"How has that changed?" Kylee asked.

"Well, there are other kids out there. We stumbled on a group that were going to spread out and travel for safe havens. One was apparently a school ironically. Ha, could you believe that? Wanting to go to a school?" Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, real funny." Jeff said coldly. The emotionless tone made it clear to Alex to not joke around. But he still kept this bright look on his face.

"Right, so anyways. We heard about a few places all over the city. So we collected up our stuff and took to the streets again. Searching. 'Nomad-ing' around you know?"

"How many are of you?" Paige asked. Alex smiled and looked over Paige.

"Well, there's Keiji, Mason, Niall, Gus, and uhm... Ten. Wait nine. No ten. Maybe er no. Ten."

"That's it?" Kylee asked.

"Well yeah we've got like five children in the ambulance. Six if I ever drive."

"Why'd you stop for us?"

Alex stopped with his humor and smile. He looked into each of their eyes.

"I'm a hopeful guy. Optimistic I think it's called. I have seen people betray others, leaving some of their once friends to die and what not. I stopped and saved you folks because I would like to hope that you guys and girls would do the same if it were the other way around."

Hannibal really appreciated what kind of character Alex was. Nice and caring. His group could have went on with their day and let them die. But he had them go in , risk their lives, and save everyone. The Samurai Kid put his hand on Alex's shoulder and nodded.

"Do not be upset Alex. We did what we could." The Samurai Kid said. He sounded like a typical Hollywood Japanese actor. Talking in a strong voice with sentences that ended hardly. His eyes were solid and would seem to lock onto whomever they were upon. His skin was a tan and eyes barely being seen through his eyelids.

"Thanks Keiji." Alex said with a smile to his friend. They seemed to be a nice crowd. Suddenly the Mace Boy emerged through the door, breathing hard and looking urgent.

"What is it Mason?" Alex asked picking up his club from the counter.

"Five kids are coming down the street, they're armed and look pretty dangerous." Mason said. Alex rushed outside the door with Jeff and Kylee at their heels with Hannibal following a bit behind. The masked Skirmisher held the crossbow with a scope up and looked down the street.

"Wait for my signal to attack Lizz. Let's see if they're hostile." Alex said lifting up his club over his shoulder. Hannibal looked down the street. In the distance he could see five figures walking down the street. They were all athletic size so they were clearly not girls. The boy, Mason, readied his mace in one hand and a bowie knife in the other. Hannibal squinted his eyes to focus his eyes on them. They looked familiar. They were familiar. They were the Scouts.

"Hold your fire! They're with us!" Kylee screamed with glee. The kids waited patiently as the five boys approached. Backpacks were full, looked dirty, and exhausted. The worst part, Troy's neck was covered with blood. When the Scouts got close and noticed the new kids, they got suspicious. Dante, Simon, and Zane drew their weapons while Jonas kept holding Troy up from the opposite side of his wound. Kylee ran past all the kids and hugged Troy gently not to hurt his wound. Zane approached up closer with his fire axe in one hand and a clenched fist in the other. The Skirmisher, called Lizz, still however had the crossbow in hand, directed at the Scouts.

"The fuck are you guys?" Zane said looking at Alex, Keiji, Mason, and Lizz. Mason dangled his mace and looked at Zane.

"The guys who just saved your friend's lives. How's about some respect?" Mason said threateningly.

"Don't care if you saved my mother. Who the hell are you guys and what you doing here."

"The guys who saved your friend's lives."

"Don't test me buddy."

Luckily, Mason was pulled back by Alex who took charge of the conversation.

"Name's Alex. Leader of my group. You with these guys from the café?"

"J'yeah. So?"

"Well we came just in time before the rest of your group were overrun."

Troy then looked up and seemed struck down with sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Troy then looked to Kylee. She began to become teary eyed and sob.

"We were attacked. We lost some of ours. I tried to protect them Troy. But I couldn't do it! If only you were here. You'd of known what to do." Kylee said ducking her face to cry into his shoulder. Troy put his good hand and patted her back. They could all tell that Troy was in bad shape. By now all the remaining kids were standing in front of the café watching the dilemma undergoing. It was like a Recess fight with the other kids watching from a distance. Whispering to one another. But just standing there and watching.

"How many we lose?" Troy asked Jeff over Kylee's shoulder.

"Twelve." Jeff said blankly. Troy sighed sadly and put his hand over his face. He could be heard saying no repeatedly to himself. Dante then emerged and looked at the boy Alex.

"Make no mistake. We appreciate what you and your friends did for us. You have our thanks."

"Not all of us." Zane said crossing his arms with his axe leaning against his leg. Alex didn't seem to mind and shook Dante's hand.

"Just trying to show there's still some humanity in this cruel world. We'll gladly help you guys clean up the place before we head out. Maybe even have one of our kids take a look at your buddy's wound." Alex said before waving his group aside. Leaving the Scouts and the remaining kids to themselves.


	8. Chapter 7

"So what the hell happened?" Jonas said looking at the bodies across the street that covered it with blood. Disgusting and mucky blood.

"A whole horde of freaks came. We held out as long as we can but..." Jeff said looking across the street, especially at the two bodies of James and Robert that were now mutilated. Sacha was somewhere in the street, torn apart no doubt. Tyler's corpse was having a blanket put over it by Otto in front of the café. Jeff couldn't bother to keep talking. Troy spit out saliva and started to try to limp toward the café.

"Screw it, let's just clean this up and think of what we're going to do."

"Troy, babe. Easy. You outta get that wound checked out. It's pretty nasty." Kylee said with concern. Troy sighed.

"It's not just a wound. It's a bite." Troy said with remorse. Kylee gasped and turned to look at the bite.

"We poured anti-biotic on it but there's no telling if all the bacteria was cleaned out." Simon said walking past the few kids and towards the café. Zane followed, not seeming to concern himself with the conversation. Jonas looked to Dante, wondering what they should do. Hannibal however sat back and watched.

"Still let's ask if Alex has any medical supplies to use for you." Kylee pleaded. Troy gritted his teeth then finally gave in.

"Fine, let's go. Dante, keep everyone in line while I'm away okay?"

"Sure thing."

Troy then began walking to the ambulance. Dante approached Hannibal. "Who all didn't make it?" He asked.

Hannibal wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"That Robert guy, his buddy James, Nancy I think her name was, Sacha, Tyler, Celena. I believe Jade died as well. Peyton and Makayla were overrun in the café. Lance fellow killed himself in the bathroom and lastly Eddie. The boy Eli went missing."

Dante looked down at the gravel of the street then to the bodies of freaks lying dead.

"Bastards. If only we were here." He uttered. Hannibal couldn't stand the awkwardness and walked away to be alone.

Jonas patted Dante on the shoulder. "Crazy shit eh?" He said using his spear as a walking stick. Dante turned to his friend.

"Yeah, definitely. What do you reckon we do?" Dante asked. It was who he was to ask and get ideas from other people. Good to have another person's view on things. Jonas shrugged.

"Ask these new guys if we can crash with them I guess. Look at the café man. It's been ransacked. Plus think about how mentally messed up people are gonna get when they remember what happened."

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go get Simon and talk to this guy Alex."

Meanwhile sitting in the back of the ambulance there was Troy on the back step out of the ambulance with Kylee at his side with a younger boy healing his wound. He was about twelve, maybe eleven. He had short dirty blonde hair and didn't seem so enthusiastic. The boy, whose name was apparently Evan, was dabbing Troy's wound with a cotton ball mixed with anti-biotic. Troy looked around to see another few kids in the back, looking at Troy as though he were some creepy stranger at the park. There was four other children. One black boy with an afro like hair, a boy with wavy dirty long hair and two girls. One blonde, one brunette. The only person in the car that seemed remotely their age was the boy with the Riot Gun that they found out was named Niall.

"Got yourself a nasty bite there bud." Niall said leaning back in his seat with the children beside him. Troy groaned.

"You don't say. Where'd you get the piece?" Troy asked. Niall smiled and pumped the handle.

"Cop turned with it, so I clubbed him down and badda bing, badda boom. I had a shotgun, pretty gnarly huh? Shame I only have a few shells for it though. Plus it takes a toll on your shoulder after awhile." The black boy then slowly scooted up beside Troy and looked at the side of his face. At first Troy ignored him, he was never usually good at talking to kids. But then he turned to the boy.

"What is it?" Troy asked, trying not to sound intimidating. The boy held back his question that made Troy a bit frustration, but then he processed his question out.

"Did you get bit by on those things?" He asked. Troy smirked.

"Yeah, I did. Whose asking?"

"Warren. Have you fought those meanies much before?" Troy smiled at the boy calling the parents meanies. Made him think of back when he was a kid and replaced swear words with proper wording.

"Yeah, I have. Killed quite a lot." Suddenly the long blonde haired boy sat beside Warren to the right of Troy.

"How many greenheads you kill? Like a hundred? More? Less?" He asked with excitement. Troy smiled. The kid had spunk. Reminded Troy a bit of himself.

"I wouldn't say that many, but a fair share. So why do you want to know how many kills I've gotten there scamp?"

"It's Gus. Because when I get older, I'm gonna kill so many greenheads it won't even be funny. I'll slice 'em apart like Keiji, bash 'em down like Mason, gun them down like Niall!" The boy cheered with glee. The ponytails blonde little girl gave a smack to the boy Gus' arm.

"Gus, don't creep out the older kids." Ponytails said to Gus. The little boy waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Annette. I'm going to kill hundreds of greenheads!" The brunette little girl with glasses stepped out.

"But Gus, you're so small compared to them?" The brunette said.

"So? One day, I'll get just as big as Mason and I'll be able to take care of any of those greenheads." The brunette said. The one called Annette smiled and crossed her arms.

"Yeeaahhh. September's right. You're too small." Annette said. Troy figured in the future she would turn into those types of girls that always argued with one another. Especially Gus. Gus, seemed like the kind of boy who had a thrilling imagination.

Kylee held Troy's hand tighter. The two weren't leaving one another's side for awhile now. Troy was glad. Except for the warmth and special touch of Kylee's hand, Troy only felt as though he had a terrible fever. His stomach was upset, body deluged with sweat, and hot head. Troy could feel sweat through his whole outfit, especially his forehead. His muscles and limb were starting to feel like jelly. Getting weaker.

"Troy. You okay?" Kylee asked rubbing her hand across Troy's chest. The touch of her skin on his body made his heart feel better, but the rest of him was still ill. The boy Evan finished putting medical tap over Troy's bandage and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Good to go champ." Evan said. Troy rose up and then nearly stumbled back down. Luckily Kylee was there to catch him. He was worn out. Not sure whether from the scavenging or learning that half of his group was dead. He still had Kylee, who was now leaning against him to keep him up. It was so good to have her again. It was then the one girl called Lizz, wearing a scarf to conceal her nose and mouth, came around the corner. Troy thought for a moment that she was a boy with her short hair that was a mix of brown, black, and blonde. It actually looked pretty nice.

"Hey, thanks for the help." Kylee said reaching out her hand to Lizz. The girl Lizz looked at the extended hand, to Kylee, then Troy. Lizz then walked right past them and into the back of the ambulance. Troy felt something odd. Those brown eyes she had. They reminded him of someone he knew awhile ago. But he couldn't recall whom. His head hurt too much. Kylee gladly however held his hand and led him inside the café.

Simon couldn't stop staring at the bodies. Freaks, the kids, his friends. Blood was all over the floor. Not just the dried up rusty looking blood. But fresh rich red blood. It nearly made him sick. Luckily Dante put his hand on his shoulder. Jonas stood beside him.

"You alright Simon?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks Danny."

"Good. Mind coming with me and Jonas to talk to the new kids?"

"Of course."

Simon then followed Dante and Jonas who walked back outside to see the new kids dragging the dead freaks on the street near a pile. The big boy wearing football pads dragged the heaviest of the freaks. A headless huge bodybuilder from the looks of it. Dante strolled straight up to the one called Alex.

"Alex, right?" Dante asked. Alex turned to Dante and smiled.

"Depends, whose asking?"

"Name's Dante. Friends with the leader. The guy whose got a missing mouthful of neck."

"Oh yeah shit. Sorry 'bout your friend. What happened?" Dante stopped for a moment and then continued.

"We were scavenging when we got ambushed by freaks. Troy got sneak attacked basically."

"Why were you five out on your own?" Alex asked crossing his arms and leaning against the ambulance's side.

"Bro, we can handle ourselves on our own against quite a few freaks." Jonas said in a nonthreatening voice. Alex looked between Simon, Dante, and Jonas.

"Yeah, you guys seem pretty street tough. Right, so anywho. What can I do for you boys?"

"We wanted to talk to you folks. Wanted to ask where you guys were going." Alex cocked and eyebrow with a smile.

"Ahh, you gents need someplace to go. I suppose maybe the A man could set you up." Alex seemed to act like a class clown that wasn't too funny.

"Look dude, we just lost about half of our group. We aren't in any mood to joke around." Simon said flatly. Alex caught what he was saying and stopped with the good attitude.

"Right. Sorry. I'll talk to my group. If it's okay with them, you and your crew are welcome to tag along with us."

"Thanks."

"But," Alex spoke out. Catching their attention, "we don't know where we're going. I can't promise anything. But we're gonna be diplomatic about our decisions. But if I feel a decision is too foolish, even for me. My group follows me. You get my vote in a decision then you've got my group on your side. Your buddy Troy gonna be able to make decisions clear with that wound?"

"The guy's got a freaking mouthful missing from his neck?" Jonas said making it clear how foolish a question it was to Alex.

"Right. So in that case, I'll be coming to you with your group's decisions then." Alex said pointing to Dante. Simon on the inside smiled. He was glad to hear this. Before Dante could argue or discuss it, Alex began to walk away.

"Come talk to me when your group has decided if you wanna come with us."

Simon patted Dante on the shoulder. Jonas kept on smiling.

"Congrats bro, you're the new boss it seems." Jonas said knuckle bumping Dante's.

"Well I mean, I wouldn't go that far but... Yeah I guess so. Should we discuss this with Troy." Simon immediately leaped into the conversation.

"Nah, I don't think he'd mind. I mean, just tell him you'll be leading the group till he gets back on his feet. Maybe then he'll even let you keep in charge if you're good at it. Which you are." Simon said trying to encourage Dante. But he seemed a little surprised still.

"You really think I could lead everyone?" Dante questioned looking between his two friends.

"Yeah dude, you're a natural born leader. You always ask people's opinions on everything and particularly everyone likes you or doesn't mind you." Jonas encouraged. Dante smiled a little and sighed.

"Okay, yeah. I'll do it." Dante said confidently. Simon was happy. A good leader was now in charge. Not Troy.

Meanwhile, Mason, Niall, Keiji, and Lizz were dragging the dead bodies of freaks into a burn pile. Their scorched corpses were burning into cracked up masses. Tangled limbs interlocked and dangled from the pile of dead. Keiji carried an armful of severed limbs to the fire. Mason and Niall handled the bodies. Lizz watched their backs with a crossbow still in hand. Alex then approached his group.

"Hey guys, got a minute?" Alex said to everyone. Mason threw the frail skinny mother freak aside into the pile.

"What is it boss?" Niall said dropping the feet of a freak into the fire.

"How would you guys feel about letting the street kids join us on our road trip?" Alex asked.

"No." Mason flatly.

"Why Mace?" Niall asked turning to Mason. He was leaning on his shotgun that had the muzzle pressed into a freak's dead body. The sun was beginning to set making the place seem gray and darker.

"I don't want to deal with more of these kids." Mason said coldly.

"Hey, hey, hey now. They all aren't that bad. Come on." Alex insisted.

"My vote is no." Mason said flatly.

"Screw Mace, they're chill enough to tag along with us Alex." Niall said.

Alex then took a look at Lizz who had her head slightly turned to the conversation but mostly on the road.

"Lizz, want the kids to join us?" Alex asked out. Lizz turned to look at Alex, and simply shook her head. Keiji shrugged.

"Supposing that means, no." Keiji said with a hand on his kitana sword still in it's case to his side. Alex felt bad. He wanted to help these kids. They had practically lost half of their entire group. Could have been all of them if Alex didn't make the decision to save them. But that's how Alex was, always putting others before him. It was different now. He didn't have to help other kids in class at school. He was in this weird freedom. No, Step Mother telling him what to do and that he was too nice. Told him that it'd be the death of him. Alex didn't like to think it was possible.

"They should come with us." Keiji said flatly. Alex smiled at his companion. Alex knew Keiji from his school as being the senior student at Aiki-ken. Which was like sword training with wooden sticks. Alex remembered watching Keiji run into the dojo where they practice their classes. With a couple of greenheads following him. After Alex, Lizz, Mason, and Niall took out other greenheads, they rushed to help Keiji. Alex remembered walking into the room to see limbs and dead greenheads lying across the room with Keiji standing in the middle, covered in blood, holding a cold steel Kitana blade. He stood over one last greenhead. Master Hiyrunashi. Keiji's teacher. His master was lying on the ground, bleeding from his wounds inflicted by Keiji. Alex remembered that look in his eyes. Alex knew that Keiji was fond of Master Hiyrunashi, it must have troubled Keiji to have to of put him down.

"I want them to stay too!" Came a gentle high pitched voice. Suddenly Gus emerged. The children was brought into the group after Alex found them hiding in a car along the street. Boxed in by two greenheads that found them as an easy meal. In the car was Gus, Warren, September, and Annette. Gus was the bravest and acted leader of the four kids. Though he was a child, he was a little athlete for the age of nine. Warren was seven about to turn eight soon. Maybe. Or was it nine too? No. It was seven. Had to be. Warren was always a problem thinker. He had some sort of natural cause and effect thinking system. Sometimes he made the wisest of decisions of Alex's group.

Annette was the smartest but also the most sassy. She reminded Alex of a preppy popular school queen who was use to getting all the attention and having people listen to her. Annette would talk sometimes with her fists to her hips like she was angered by the other children. September was the same age as Annette, eight. Or was it nine? Damn it was too close to one another to remember. September was Annette's best friend. Maybe, because she never seemed to like Annette's attitude. But she always stood beside Annette like a sidekick. She was actually very quiet and sweet. It sometimes seemed like she was shy to talk to people she knew.

Gus and the other children came running up to Alex.

"We want them to stay too Alex!" Gus yelled out loud with a smile.

"We agreed that some of them could stay!" Annette shouted pushing Gus' shoulder.

"Oh come on Anette. Don't be so rude." Warren said. Annette crossed her arms.

"Nooooo. They stink, they're dirty, they don't look nice. They shouldn't be allowed to come with us." Annette said. Alex smirked to her attitude.

"We stink too?" September said softly. Annette turned to her friend and gasped.

"No we don't!" Annette yells.

"Shush Annette! The boys are talking please." Gus had this particular style and attitude that made him seem like a jokester. Kind of like Alex.

"Alright, alright. Let's hear what you have to say Gus." Alex said kneeling down to the children. Gus smiled.

"The fighter kids should come with us. We won't have to fear any greenhead that we stumble on anymore. They like battling the parents. They'll be useful!" Gus explained out like a cheerful child would. Alex knew he was probably actually just fond of the fighters rather than the whole group.

However, what Gus said really got to Alex. It was true. Apart from himself, there was only four old enough kids to protect about five children. Plus these kids seemed experienced and street tough to deal with greenheads. They'd be useful, good in case they gotten themselves into a predicament that would be hard to get themselves out of. These new kids had a decent crew of fighters who were pretty brutal in a skirmish.

"Alright, they can come with us."


	9. Chapter 8

Annabel stood over her friend Makayla, staring at her body. It was mangled and had no life in it what so ever. She remembered when her friends used to pretend to be dead at sleepover parties. That feeling you had when you knew something was only faking to be dead. This wasn't one of those times. Blood was all over the floor and covered her maroon hoodie. And her face was gone. Mouth wide open and eyes closed. Her hair was a mess and missing a patch from a parent that grabbed her by the hair.

Annabel tried to keep down her tears. She was her only friend that she talked to. They were the only ones that had been together since the beginning. Even before Jeff, Hannibal, Tyler, and Eddie found them. They had joined together by simply being on the subway train together. The two of them were in the middle of a frenzy of people. Struggles. Annabel remembered when that had happened. A homeless man on the subway train was coughing hard, sick from the recent illness going around. Then he went to attack Makayla on the opposite side of Annabel. The doors luckily happened to be closing, so Annabel shoved him into it. He then got sandwiched in between the automatic doors. Half of him was outside and the other still inside the train. His right arm extended out toward Annabel and Makayla, making noises like an animal.

It was all the symptoms of the recent illness that was going around. It was like the ancient black plaque. But it only effected adults over the age of sixteen. All the parents were slowly turning sick. Annabel's older sister, Catrina, who took care of her was slowly turning sick. But she still took care of her, her and her fiancee Nick. Annabel lost her parents along time ago, but instead of Annabel going to a foster home, her older sister took her in at the age of nineteen. Now Annabel was fifteen about to turn sixteen later this year and Catrina was twenty five. Catrina and Nick were slowly turning infected with the strange disease. But they never stopped trying to work to keep their small family, two bedroom apartment home, on it's feet. Nick's air-conditioning company however went out of business since all the management were getting sick first.

Catrina was a nurse, and struggled to keep working while becoming more and more ill. She then discussed the idea of Annabel going to the country side to live with Nick's Aunt with her nephew until Nick and Catrina got better. The idea was to keep Annabel away from getting sick. But Annabel started to realize and read on the internet that only people above the age of sixteen were being effected. Meaning that teenagers, kids, and children weren't affected by the illness. But Catrina wouldn't risk it. She sent her away, that's why she was on that train.

Annabel and Makayla were stuck in the train car with the infected homeless man who was pinned in the doorway as the train started to go down tunnels. However, the homeless was struggles against the door so much it was clear that he was going to get free if he tried hard enough. Makayla had noticed, tugging on Annabel's jacket while she was standing there. Just shell shock looking at the man to take a look at Makayla. Finally Makayla pulled on her arm to finally get her attention.

"We gotta get out of here!" Annabel remembered Makayla saying. Annabel then went for the train car door and opened it wide open as the train made a sharp turn, nearly making her lose her balance. Makayla helped Annabel get back to her feet by grabbing her jacket's collar. As this was happening, Annabel could see through the window that the homeless man was tugging himself almost free from the doors, except his hand. He then tugged until his hand ripped clean off at the wrist. Blood oozed out like a water fountain. The infected man didn't seem to care and rushed for the open door. Annabel and Makayla had luckily had enough time to close the train door with their bodies before the man smashed his whole body against the door.

Annabel and Makayla both had their whole bodies pressed against the door to keep the man from getting through. He kept throwing his whole body into the door, straining Annabel's muscles. Then Annabel had the idea of using Makayla's belt to loop through the door handles and the railing to lock the man in. That's what they did. As Annabel had the door close with everything made up of her, Makayla fumbled to get her belt off and then strap it around the handle and the side railing. They stepped away and watched the homeless man stick only his arm through the opening of the door, kept inside by the hard leather belt. The two girls couldn't help but hug one another with relief. Both nearly cried with relief. Annabel did. Her hands were still shaking from how scared she was. The two then walked into the next train car with a few boys in there fighting two infected women. Six boys held them down as a large boy with a mohawk smashed their heads in with a fire extinguisher.

After the parents were dead, they notice Makayla and Annabel. They were nice and introduced themselves. The mohawk boy was Jeff, he was their leader. It was him, Hannibal, Gordon, Vick, Eddie, Tyler, Sean. The kids worked together to get out of the subway station which was a killing frenzy of parents attacking kids. The children had little to no chance of survival convincing the infected parents were everywhere. Some adults that hadn't turned tried to protect their children and kids. Annabel had wondered how long until the mother's and father's would soon be trying to eat their own child. The group of eight teenagers managed to run around all the parents and get to the staircase to get out of the subway, except Sean. Annabel sometimes sees it over and over again in her head.

They were rushing towards a staircase leading to the streets, it was Jeff, Eddie, Vick, Annabel, Makayla, Hannibal, Gordon, and last Sean. In the midst of them running, they barely noticed that a parent had grabbed Sean by the ankle. By the time they had turned around, the parent that had him by the ankle bit his calf. Sean had another parent pull his arm back and take a mouthful of his arm out. Lastly another parent grabbed Sean's short afro hair and sunk it's teeth into his neck. Annabel was so horrified she could barely move. There was so much blood coming from Sean, it almost made Annabel faint. She sometimes thinks of his screams, and how they had to run away. Her and Makayla with these group of boys.

Now she was lying on the floor, dead.

Annabel unfolded the blanket that she had in her hand and laid it over her body. It was like saying good bye to someone who wouldn't acknowledge it. Annabel couldn't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks. No sobbing, just tears. Suddenly, someone held her arm.

"You alright?"

Annabel turned around to Dante. She felt her heart nearly jump out of her mouth. Her heartbeat was already speeding up. She hoped she wasn't blushing. It was obvious to her to not admit she had a crush on him. Annabel wiped away her tears.

"I'm good. Just upset is all." Annabel said trying to not break down into tears or blush to the point her cheeks are blood red.

"Do you need someone to talk to you?" Dante said softly. It almost made Annabel gasp.

"No, I'm just upset and scared is all."

"It's alright. I've gotcha." His sweet voice was soothing to her ears. His decent built arms made her nearly shake and faint. She couldn't help but hug him tightly. Feeling his heart beat made her feel better. When the two leaned back out of the hug, Annabel traced her fingers along his arm, not wanting to let go. He seemed to do the same. She loved the feeling of his touch and being able to hold him. Then the two came to one another's hand. Annabel felt his fingers barely touching her palm and it just electrified her heart. She knew she was blushing now. When she looked at Dante, he seemed surprised. With a smile.

"I'll always do everything I can for you." Dante said looking into her eyes. He had the softest of dark green eyes. They just seemed to memorize Annabel.

"Promise?" Annabel uttered looking into his eyes.

"When I make a promise, I keep it." Dante said with a smile, still keeping his fingers against her hand. With her fingers on his hand.

"Hey Danny boy!" Someone yelled from outside. Annabel could tell it was Jonas. He had a particular skater boy sounding voice. Annabel and Dante both at the same time seemed to pull their hands down from one another before Jonas and Simon got to them.

Jonas pulled palms together with Dante like street gangsters. Simon and Dante did the same, smiling. Happy. That's how the boys were. That's what she liked about to Dante. Caring, handsome, charming with a supreme charisma, observant, supportive, witty, and brought out the best in others. He was one of the best people she'd ever met, if not thee best. He was fierce in a fight. Dante always knew how to adapt to any situation placed against him. There was so much more but she couldn't wrap her head around it all. She watched as Dante, Jonas, and Simon got through their guy talk to get to business.

"Hear this bro, the Alex guy says we can join them!" Jonas says with relief.

"You being serious here Jonas?" Dante said with surprise.

"Oh yeah man, the guy's for real. Besides, the guy needs some real fighters in his group in order to get through the city." Simon said still holding Troy's baseball bat.

Dante and Jonas looked at Simon like he had just spoken the eleventh commandant that was never said.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Jonas asked confused.

"Whatcha mean Simon?" Dante questioned. Simon crossed his arms.

"Well think about it, this place is crawling with freaks. He only has five fighters, and one of them has a low amount of ammo. These guys aren't gonna have that ambulance the whole way out of the city. It's a gas guzzler. Eventually they're gonna have to walk out. How would you expect them to make it very far with only five fighters and five children. Besides Alex isn't much a fighter, he's more of a leader. Good people skills really. Well, maybe he should leave any of the conflicts to us. And the politics to him." Simon said. Annabel sat back and was really impressed. Simon seemed like a very wise guy. Not the best at fighting, but he'd proved himself reliable.

"Bro, that's a genius idea." Jonas said smiling and high fiving Simon. Annabel couldn't help but roll her eyes. Dante seemed to notice and smiled at her. It was like he knew what she was thinking. That look in his eyes just spelled what he was thinking.

"Then we establish where we stand with Alex as pretty much an asset to them as they are to us and see how far we get." Dante said with his arms crossed. Annabel was pleased. Unlike Troy. Dante had a plan. He considered everyone's opinion rather than Troy just asking Kylee and the popular kids.

"Alrighty then, let's box up our shit and get a move on." Jonas said putting his spear across his shoulders and walking out. Simon turned to Dante.

"I'll organize everyone up to clean up shop. Maybe you should talk to Alex soon about us and talk to everyone. Just a thought Danny." Simon said before walking away. Annabel thought she could see Dante see, a bit embarrassed at his nickname. Annabel smiled.

"Danny? Cute nickname." Annabel said almost giggling. Dante scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"We made it way back when we were all younger. It sometimes gets old." Dante said looking away. Annabel couldn't help but admire how handsome he was.

"I like it." Annabel uttered. When she noticed that Dante heard it, she realized she actually said it.

"Yeah?" Dante asked looking into her eyes.

"Ye-yeah. I like it." Annabel managed to say.

"Really? Well you can call me it." Dante said. Annabel hoped she wasn't blushing. She liked that she had privilege that nobody else did except for the boys. Suddenly Otto appeared, looking for Dante it seemed.

"Hey chief?" Otto asked out. Dante turned around.

"What's up guy?" Dante asked. Otto walked up.

"The guys are saying we're leaving. This true?" Otto asked seeming to be confused.

"That's right. We're leaving with the nomads tomorrow morning. Pack up everything." Dante said. Otto smiled and made a mock salute.

"Yes Sir!" Otto then rushed out. Dante turned toward Annabel and smiled.

"Guess, I'd better head out. Talk to you later then Annabel." Dante said strolling out. Annabel couldn't let him leave. She wanted to talk more to him.

"Call me Anna." She said out loud to him. Dante turned around and smiled.

"Okay, see you soon Anna." Without much else to say, he walked out the doorway. Leaving her to herself. Annabel sighed with relief. Her heart was finally starting to go down and not beat outside her chest.

"Got a crush new girl?" Someone said behind her. Annabel turned around to see Paige standing behind the cafe counter. Paige was smiling and walked around the counter to Annabel.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll keep it between us. Like Dante don't you?" Paige asked. Annabel tried to keep herself from blushing.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Paige smiled at Annabel.

"He's cute, you two would look great." Paige said to Annabel as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Paige was about to leave, but Annabel stopped her. She had an idea.

"You went to school with him right? Well what's he like? What is he into?" Annabel asked. Paige stopped and turned to her.

"Well he's a decent athlete. A bit odd. Party boy. Alright with school work. He planned to join the military or something. He's had his fair share of girls though. He has experience. Don't worry though. He's a gentleman. He won't try to hurt you. Heard he likes reading." Paige then turned and left. Annabel was finally alone. Left to think about Dante. She never had much a crush before. She was mostly home schooled most of her life.


End file.
